O Paraíso é aqui
by Cleide55
Summary: Sara recebe um convite para uma reunião de ex-alunos de Harvard. Lá ela se depara com antigas amizades, ex-namorado, o assassinato de um seu querido professor... Grissom vai junto e a ocasião é perfeita para analisar seu casamento.
1. Chapter 1

**Tudo começa com um convite que Sara recebe para participar de uma reunião em Harvard. Ela vai com Grissom e lá encontra antigos colegas, e um ex-namorado, que vai acender os ciúmes de Grissom Ao lado disso um crime sacudirá os meios acadêmicos. Quem o terá cometido? Por que?**

**Disclaimer: Os** personagens** Sara Sidle e Gil Grissom, não me pertencem.**

**Shipper: GSR.**

**Lamentar uma dor passada, no presente, é criar outra dor e sofrer novamente.**

**William Shakespeare**

Capítulo 1

Sara estava sentada à mesa da cozinha saboreando sua xícara de café. Tinha sido uma excelente refeição. Sempre era, quando Grissom cozinhava. Entre outros atributos, ele cozinhava muito bem. Ele tinha chegado a uma semana e ficaria mais uma, até partir novamente.

Ela sabia que ninguém entendia aquele relacionamento maluco. Mas não importava; o que interessava mesmo é que eles eram felizes vivendo assim. Não lhes interessavam outras opiniões.

Ele saíra a fim de verificar a caixa de correspondência. Voltou pouco depois, com a mão esquerda segurando uma boa quantidade de papelada e a direita, chacoalhando um envelope.

- Carta para você! – Avisou eufórico. – De Boston!

- Pra mim? De BOSTON? – Nem imaginando de quem seria ela tinha a testa franzida. – De quem poderá ser?

Ela pegou o envelope das mãos de Grissom, ainda cismada. Antes de abri-lo, deu uma olhada no remetente. Seu semblante desanuviou-se e um sorriso abriu-se:

-Ah, é de Louise Stillman; uma colega de Harvard! Nossa! Faz tanto tempo... O que será que ela quer? – Ficou olhando pensativa para o envelope.

Grissom que já começava a ficar curioso sobre o conteúdo do envelope, arreliou com ela:

- Você não vai saber se ficar só olhando para ele.

- Tem razão; que estupidez a minha! – Disse rasgando afoitamente o envelope.

Começou a ler a carta e de vez em quando sorria. Essa atitude deixava o marido, cada vez mais curioso. Sara parecia deliciar-se com as notícias da amiga.

- Ela está me convidando para uma reunião de ex-alunos. Alguns professores estarão lá também. Acho que será divertido! Aqui está o convite. – Mostrou um cartão para Grissom.

- Você vai?

- Pretendia... Mas acho difícil Cath me liberar por uma semana...

- Talvez.. Você mesma disse que esta semana está calma.

- Esta semana, não posso dizer da próxima semana.

- E pra que você precisa de uma semana? É justamente o tempo que temos para ficar juntos. – Estava visivelmente chateado.

Ela levantou-se e foi abraçá-lo:

- Aborrecido, amor?

- Lógico! Já é tão difícil ficarmos juntos... Por outro lado, não gostaria de privá-la de encontrar seus amigos. E talvez não seja necessário...

- NÃO! – Ela arregalou os olhos sem entender.

Ele mostrou-lhe o convite.

- Aqui diz que você pode levar um acompanhante; que tal você me levar? Podia ser muito interessante..._

- Oh, você faria isso por mim, querido? As recordações de outras pessoas podem ser muito enfadonhas... – ela disse se atirando sorridente em seus braços.

-Pode ser muito divertido... Além do mais, é uma boa chance de conhecer você, naquela época!

- Acredite-me: eu não tinha nada de especial, naquela época...

- Deixe-me julgar isso! – Finalizou ele..

Dias depois, devidamente licenciada por Catherine, Sara voou para Boston, levando Grissom a tiracolo. No aeroporto, em Boston,uma loira empetecada, segurava uma tabuleta branca, escrita em azul "Sara Sidle".Sara reconheceu Louise, pois a amiga tinha mudado pouco nestes anos: tinha encorpado, e à custa de plásticas, o rosto continuava quase igual.

Sara acenou para ela, e imediatamente foi até lá. Tirando a efusão inicial dos cumprimentos, enquanto foram para o carro, ficaram em silêncio, as mulheres se estudando e se comparando, avaliou Grissom.

No carro voltou a tagarelice.

- Vocês ficam em minha casa. Nem se discute! – Falou Louise. – Casei, me divorciei, fiquei com a casa e o sobrenome: Louise Stillman Stalker; gostei ou me acostumei com o sobrenome, sei lá!- Concluiu sorridente.

- Você se divorciou há muito tempo?

- Coisa de cinco anos.

- E voltou a se casar?

Louise nessa hora teve pena de Sara. O marido apresentado por ela, além de velho era estúpido? Não tinha acabado de dizer, que continuara com o nome do marido? Grissom não estava pensando muito no que dizia, só queria se enturmar, com os antigos companheiros de Sara.

- NÃO! Acho que não tenho paciência para estar casada. – Riu Louise. – Prefiro namorar é mais divertido!

Grissom no banco detrás do carro, pensava que por trás daquela fachada risonha, devia se esconder uma pessoa triste e solitária. Recostou-se no banco e fechou os olhos. Pensou no casamento, como uma coisa ótima! Pudera! Ele estava levando propriamente vida de solteiro.

Sara sentiu um desconforto repentino: o sol refletiu em sua aliança. Instintivamente foi com o corpo para trás, cerrou momentaneamente, os olhos e pensou que de fato a paciência, era importantíssima, num casamento. Era preciso ter estofo para agüentar isso, sem pensar em divórcio.

Ela e Grissom estavam bem. Entendiam-se na cama como nunca... Quando longe, conversavam longamente pelo Skipe... Ele ainda cozinhava coisas gostosas... Mas...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ela sentia que faltava cumplicidade. A responsável por tudo devia ser a distância que os separava, essa história de ficarem em países diferentes, até continentes diferentes, por longos períodos. As conversas longas e fáceis pelo Skipe tornaram-se curtas e difíceis, pessoalmente.

O que estaria acontecendo, afinal? Será que todos estariam certos em achar que um casamento à distância era impossível mesmo de dar certo? Eles seriam um par de teimosos arrogantes querendo tapar o céu com a peneira?

Indiferente a tudo, Louise continuava tagarelando, tentando falar que ela se esforçara muito, para que houvesse eventos bem interessantes. Sara arregalou os olhos. Se estava bem lembrada, na época da faculdade, a loira não mexia uma palha! Sim senhor; como as coisas mudam...

- Você é a organizadora?

- Uma das... Acertamos que aqueles que morassem na cidade, ficariam encarregados de alguma coisa. Fiquei com os eventos... Teremos coisas divertidas, para passar o tempo...

- Muita gente já chegou?

- Alguns... E perguntaram de você, Sara! – Informou Louise.

- Eu não sabia, que você era popular, querida! – Disse Grissom jovial.

- Eu não era... Apenas era muito conhecida.

- Ela era muito inteligente e muito generosa: sempre pronta a ajudar todo mundo!

- Continua igual, Louise, porisso é o meu tesouro! - Disse levantando-se um pouco, para beijar seu rosto.

Sara deixou-se beijar, mas, notava-se que estava incomodada. Nisso chegaram à mansão de Louise. Lembrava-se que a loira falava, nos tempos da faculdade, que casaria com um homem rico. E, pela casa em que residia, tinha cumprido o que prometera.

- Você se casou bem, hein? – Sara não resistiu.

- Sim, Mort foi muito bom, enquanto durou. – Deu um profundo suspiro. E me deixou muito bem também. Conseguimos ser amigos, mesmo ele tendo casado novamente!

- Mesmo? Taí uma coisa com a qual eu não saberia lidar! – Sara estava sendo absolutamente sincera.

- Nem precisa, querida! Só você existe para mim! – Grissom tinha um ar completamente apaixonado.

"Acho que nem tudo anda às mil maravilhas, no mundinho de Sara Sidle", pensou Louise, mas guardou as impressões para si. Disse em voz alta:

- O almoço será servido ao meio-dia. À tarde daremos uma volta pelo campus, poderemos ir aos laboratórios, à biblioteca... ao ginásio, para você matar saudades...

- Ginásio?Não me parece que Sara fosse compatível com esportes... - disse Grissom enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Bom teve um tempo em que ela não saía de lá... Falando nisso sabe quem perguntou de você? – Perguntou, virando-se para Sara.

Ela nem teve tempo de responder, e Louise acrescentou, maliciosa:

- JOSH MCKINLEY!

Grissom suspendeu a sobrancelha e Sara lembrou-se do antigo namorado, de quem não tinha notícias a anos, e de quem mal se lembrava... Louise mostrou-lhes seu quarto: era um aposento amplo, ensolarado, requintado, pintado com a cor creme e com cortinas e colcha verdes. O casal ficou impressionado com tanto luxo.

-Aquela porta dá para um banheiro, caso vocês queiram se refrescar antes do almoço. Não se esqueçam, o almoço será servido ao meio-dia, na sala contígua a que estávamos: vocês não têm como errar! Até, então!

Quando a anfitriã fechou a porta, Grissom, como um menino, atirou-se à cama..

- É tão macia, quanto parece. Venha experimentar Sara!

Mas Sara estava muito compenetrada pegando alguns objetos em sua frasqueira.

- Agora não temos tempo para essas criancices. Já são onze horas e, não sei quanto a você, mas estou louca por um banho!

Ele levantou-se da cama, ágil como um gato. Acercou-se dela, e falou malicioso:

- Se tomarmos juntos pouparemos tempo!

Ela ia retrucar algo, mas ele a impediu, com um beijo inesperado. E antes que ela se recuperasse da surpresa, ele falou:

- Eu sei, eu sei! Não temos tempo para isso... Dessa vez só tomaremos banho, ok? Relaxe, meu bem, você está muito tensa!

Depois do banho, quando Sara terminava de se aprontar, sentada à penteadeira, Grissom começou a falar, querendo dar um tom casual à conversa e não conseguindo.

- Que foi aquilo de ginásio? E quem é Josh McKinley?

- Era um namorado... Eu vivia no ginásio, porque ele era o astro do nosso basquete, naquela época.

-Você não me disse nada!

- Ora, não é imprescindível, que um conte tudo para o outro; eu não sabia de Julie Holden...

- Eu falei dela... – Grissom se defendeu.

- Mas não que o relacionamento tenha sido como ela insinuou.

Grissom não respondeu nada, abaixando os olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

À tarde. Louise levou-os em seu carro, para dar uma volta pelo campus. Sara começou aos poucos a lembrar-se de rostos, chistes, flertes, e tudo que envolvia o mundo acadêmico. "Incrível, como pude esquecer isso tudo esses anos". Olhava as salas de aula em que tinha estudado, o anfiteatro, os laboratórios, tudo enfim como uma garotinha, numa loja de brinquedos! Dava para perceber que ela estava maravilhada e excitada com tudo.

- Sarinha!

Todos se viraram, para o dono da voz. Era um homem bem alto, compleição média, meio curvado, agarrado a uma mulher baixinha, roliça com divertidos olhos castanhos. Sara não reconheceu de imediato, mas sabia que conhecia aquela dupla esquisita. Ela levou um momento até gritar:

- Nate Wilson e Beth Summers? Ainda continuam juntos?

- Casados! – E a baixinha estendeu a mão onde um pequeno solitário, encimava uma aliança. – E com três adoráveis filhos!

- Responsáveis por meus cabelos estarem rareando...

Todos riram e Beth deu um safanão na cintura do marido. Ele olhou-a com amor.

- Brincadeira, gente! As crianças são ótimas!

Louise viu que Grissom ficou meio escondidinho e Sara parecia tê-lo relegado ao esquecimento, então se adiantou e apresentou-o aos outros. Ninguém disse nada, mas Sara achou que todos ficaram meio quietos, se sentindo inapropriados na frente de alguém mais velho, que parecia mais um professor, que marido..

Na lanchonete reencontrou Lana e Kim, e junto com ela e Louise, voltaram a formar "O Quarteto de Ferro", entre risos e conversas, lembraram um tempo passado, tão airoso e inconseqüente. Outra vez, Sara esqueceu-se de Grissom, outra vez Louise se encarregou de fazer as apresentações, só que dessa vez Grissom percebeu, afinal ele não era tonto.

Foi um momento constrangedor, que Sara fez questão de não prestar atenção e deu idéia de que nada estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa estava errada, mas aquela não era uma hora apropriada para se discutir isso. Sentadas a uma mesa, tomavam cada uma sua bebida favorita e beliscavam uns nuggats de frango.

Sabiam notícias de gente que Grissom não conhecia, e atualizavam informações, uma das outras. Riam muito. Era um encontro leve e inconseqüente, que as levava a outros tempos...

- Quase não reconheci a Lana, sem aqueles óculos pesados... – falou Louise.

- Bem, fiz uma operação para diminuir a miopia e uso uma lente leve. - Explicou a prudente Lana.

- Como você deixou os cabelos grisalhos Kim? – Perguntou Sara.

- Nunca tive muita paciência, com essas coisas, vocês sabem, creminhos, tinturas, ginástica etc, então os deixei ao natural, já me perguntaram se uso mechas, imagine! – Kim riu gostosamente ao responder para as amigas;

- Você é nova ainda Kim! - Disse Louise.

- Bem, se eles ficarem como os de Grissom, prometo que tomo uma providência.

Todas riram, menos Sara, que não achou a menor graça no comentário: Kim continuava a mesma; falando o que lhe dava na telha, não se importando, nos calos de quem pisava.

- Vocês se casaram? – Perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

- Menos Lana. – Respondeu Kim, mais que depressa. - Formamos a quadra perfeita: a casada, a solteira, a divorciada e a viúva!

- Espere um pouco, não tem nenhuma viúva aqui! – E, mudando de expressão. - Porque seu marido...

- Oh, não querida! William está muito bem, conforme atesta seu último check-up. Afinal, ele acabou de entrar nos 40! Me refiro a você Sara - Lançou uma olhada para Grissom.- Você parece ser, a candidata ideal!

Grissom engasgou com sua soda, e recebeu uns tabefes nas costas da prestimosa Louise. Sara continuava achando a amiga muito aberta, e que afinal, ninguém tinha nada com suas escolhas, nem com a sua vida.

- Obrigado, Kim! Eu não fiz nada para você, mas pelo visto, não gosta de mim!

- Não leve para o lado pessoal, Grissom! Você há de concordar comigo, que se trata apenas de uma questão de lógica. Sara me conhece: eu sou uma pessoa prática e...

Foi interrompida por uma voz meio esganiçada que chamou Sara um pouco alto, fazendo com que todos à mesa, se virassem.

- Denise Stopmayer! – Disse Sara, que reconheceu imediatamente, seu desafeto daqueles tempos, naquela mulher mignon, de nariz um pouco comprido e voz estridente.

- Não mais. É Denise Tupper! – Falou arrastando um homem baixinho, de óculos! – Eu me casei! – Disse mostrando um anel de gosto duvidoso, com uma pedra quase maior que o dedo.

Louise quis devolver a provocação à altura. Quase obrigou Grissom a pôr-se de pé.

- Sara também trouxe o marido: Dr. Gilbert Grissom! Um dos mais conceituados entomologistas do país! Mostre seu anel! - Atiçava Louise.

Sara levantou-se e meio a contragosto, porque não era da sua natureza se exibir, mostrou o seu diferente anel, em formato de borboleta. Todos acharam muito original, e assim Sara teve a íntima satisfação de ofuscar a recém-chegada. Kim resolveu entrar na dança também, usando de todo seu sarcasmo:

- Ah, é uma competição? Também quero brincar! Também sou casada. William não veio, porque é advogado em New York, e estava no meio de um caso importante! – disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para Denise, onde cintilava um grande brilhante, em forma de gota.

- Bonito também, Kim! – Virou-se para o marido e chamou-o- ARNOLD! Venha aqui! Quero te apresentar umas pessoas!

O homem baixinho, de óculos, com cara de Arnold mesmo, aproximou-se mais e ouviu meio aborrecido, as explicações de Denise. Ela disse que ele trabalhava como químico, numa importante indústria farmacêutica.

Ela teceu grandes elogios ao seu marido, falando como se ele fosse o inventor de um remédio que curasse a gripe. Arnold não gostava dos delírios de grandeza da mulher; isto sempre acontecia, eram anos e anos de convivência e ele não se acostumava! Ela não era má pessoa, mas tinha a mania de pôr lente de aumento, em tudo que lhe interessasse.

Felizmente, Louise, logo depois, pôs um fim nisso, levantando-se e chamando seus hóspedes para irem embora. As amigas acharam, que ainda era cedo.

- Ora, nos veremos logo mais! - Disse Louise.

- Sara vai? – Perguntou ansiosa Lana!

- Claro, que sim!

- Desculpe, mas aonde eu vou? – Perguntou Sara, com um ar de quem não sabia de nada.

- A um baile, que consta do programa da reunião. É amanhã à noite. E à tarde já sabem; chá em minha casa. – Convidou Louise.

- Posso ir também? – Pediu Denise.

Louise fez uma cara impagável: ostentava sua desaprovação à inconveniência da outra, que parecia não perceber que sua presença, não era querida ali. Foi um momento bastante constrangedor, pois Louise achava uma grosseria, dizer-lhe um não. Por outro lado, sentia-se completamente hipócrita a convidando.

Arnold compreendeu a situação, suspirou e tentou desviar a atenção da mulher.

- Querida, você não pretendia visitar sua mãe?

- Ora, Arnold posso visitar mamãe a qualquer hora. Reunir todas, novamente, é mais difícil!

O caso acabou de forma inesperada, quando Lana disse:

- Tudo bem, Denise, você pode vir sim!

Sara franziu a testa. Louise mordeu os lábios e Kim não teve dúvidas: deu um "senhor" pisão em Lana, que nem ao menos, pôde se manifestar...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Assim que os Tupper se retiraram, Lana deu vazão à dor no pé. Virou-se para Kim.

- Por que você fez isto? Meu pé está latejando até agora!

- Pois eu não pisei nos dois, porque senão caía. Mas que você merecia, merecia! O que te deu para convidar Denise? – Retrucou Kim.

- Bem, fiquei com pena dela! A pergunta dela ficou solta no espaço... Ninguém parecia querer responder... Foi me dando uma angústia...

- Bem, já está feito! Agora não adianta reclamar... – Disse Louise, querendo conciliar as duas.

Então Louise se lembrou que nos tempos da Faculdade, sempre ela ou Sara, punham panos quentes, nas discussões intermináveis daquelas duas. Se gostavam muito, mas tinham opiniões contrárias, sobre quase tudo.

Mais tarde, já em seu quarto, Grissom e Sara conversavam.

- Gostei muito de conhecer suas amigas, Sara. Embora, Kim pareça não gostar muito de mim, já que me queria morto!

- Claro que não! Que idéia! Ela é desembestada para falar, mas é excelente pessoa. – Riu Sara.

- E o que foi aquilo com Denise, afinal? Ela não é sua amiga?

- Não, propriamente! Estudamos juntas, mas ela não fazia parte do meu círculo de amigas. Denise é... Como posso explicar? Ela tem uma incrível necessidade de estar na frente em tudo! Você viu o que aconteceu com os anéis de noivado? Ela era assim com tudo; notas, namorados, coisas... Ela sempre tinha que ter mais, maior ou melhor que nós. Isso acaba sendo muito cansativo...

- Às vezes, uma competitividade exagerada demonstra um grande grau de carência. E apesar do enorme esforço que fez, não me pareceu a pessoa mais feliz da face da terra, como queria que todos pensassem... – ponderou Grissom.

- Pode ser... – disse Sara pensativa. – De qualquer modo era uma criatura irritante, e pelo visto, ainda é.

- Isso demonstra sua carência... Ela faz força, mas não é feliz. – e acentuando o tom de voz, Grissom segurou os pulsos dela, obrigando-a a olhar em seus olhos. - E quanto a você Sara; você é feliz?

Ela gaguejou, desviou o olhar e soltou-se dele.

- Mas que pergunta? Por que não seria?

- Não sei!Responda-me você, mas olhando nos meus olhos!

- Que bobagem. De onde você tirou isso?

- De sua atitude. Esta tarde, você fez questão de me ignorar! E quando não pôde fazer isto, parecia que minha presença a embaraçava...

- Já reparou em quanta bobagem está dizendo? – Perguntou Sara se afastando dele.

- E já reparou que você continua não me encarando?

Ela pegou um casaquinho, parou na sua frente e arregalou os olhos.

- Está bem assim?

- Isto não é brincadeira, Sara! O que há com você?

Sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo, ela começou de repente, a sufocar, como se estivesse sem ar para respirar. Sentia, como se o piso falhasse e, ela não pudesse apoiar seus pés. Enfiou o casaquinho e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não sei...vou dar uma volta.. o ar aqui dentro está irrespirável... – falava aos soquinhos. Como se cada palavra doesse em seu peito.

- Você está bem? Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não!Estou bem, verdade! E se você não se incomoda, quero ficar sozinha!

Ela percebeu que ele estava aborrecido e preocupado. Deu-lhe um beijo de leve e saiu. Grissom ficou arrasado, no meio do quarto. Levou as mãos aos lábios, onde aquele beijo sem graça assemelhava-se a uma bofetada.

Fazia algum tempo que ela não se mostrava receptiva às carícias dele. Desde que ele voltara do Peru, não recebera mais aqueles beijos tórridos, aquelas ousadas carícias íntimas, que acendiam sua imaginação. O que estaria se passando? Será que ela tinha se enjoado dele?

Descendo abruptamente, a escada, quase trombou em Louise.

- Ei, onde é o incêndio?

A amiga tentou fazer uma graça, contudo o rosto de Sara continuava crispado.

- Eu nem vi você, desculpe!

-Oh, não tem importância! Você está bem? Aonde está indo?

- Não sei, ao certo! Só sei que preciso caminhar um pouco; tomar um ar!

-Ok, mas não demore muito, que as sete, o jantar é servido!

- Estarei aqui! - Pareceu pensar um pouco e disse já da porta – Caso eu não esteja, você e Grissom jantem, por favor!

E saiu, deixando a amiga intrigada. Pelo comportamento estranho da tarde, ela adivinhava que alguma coisa não ia muito bem, entre Sara e Grissom. Era divorciada; sabia quando alguma coisa não andava bem num casamento.

Na rua, o tempo estava fresco, uma brisa suave, mas acentuada, soprava para aliviar o enorme calor, que havia feito naquele dia. Sara sorriu levemente: "Ou ando muito desmemoriada, ou naquela época, os verões não eram tão quentes aqui", pensou. Puxou mais o casaquinho ao seu corpo. Acertara ao trazê-lo.

De repente seu semblante anuviou-se: o que estava acontecendo, entre ela e Grissom? Nem ela sabia. Era algo estranho, que ela não havia sentido antes. Será que aquele enorme amor havia acabado?

Não! Com certeza não era isso, embora à tarde, muitas vezes ela tinha pensado ao olhar para Grissom, que talvez fosse melhor não tê-lo trazido. Ele parecia deslocado entre seus colegas; ele não pertencia àquele cenário. Parecia mais um professor que um marido.

A crise eclodira lá, mas estava latente, antes de Harvard. Desde que ele chegara, estava sendo um pouco difícil. Na aparência tudo parecia igual: eram atenciosos um com o outro,, chamavam-se por nomes carinhosos. Na intimidade, o sexo continuava bom, só que ao terminarem, não tinham o que dizer, viravam cada um para o seu lado e dormiam.

Enquanto pensava andava a esmo, indo parar no campus, que não ficava a,uma distância muito grande da casa de Louise; mais precisamente o ginásio. A porta lateral, onde os alunos entravam, estava aberta. Ela estranhou e entrou: dentro estava pouco iluminado, mas um barulho característico, a levou a se aprofundar mais e mais...

Percebeu alguém de costas para ela, em trajes esportivos, encestando uma bola de basquete.

O coração de Sara disparou emocionado. Mesmo de costas, mesmo após tanto tempo ela reconhecia aquela silhueta em qualquer lugar...Era ELE...

- Josh! – Gritou.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Ele virou-se ao ouvir seu nome. O coração de Sara, quase saiu pela boca. Ele tinha-se tornado um belo homem. Desses que a gente vê nas revistas, fazendo anúncios de perfumes, dentifrício ou roupa para banho.

Ele era alto, tinha um físico atlético e um belo bronzeado, que ele adquirira na Califórnia, onde vivia. Tinha cabelos castanhos, aparentemente sedosos: cintilantes olhos de um azul profundo e um maravilhoso sorriso, constituído de dentes perfeitos. Ele estava mesmo irresistível!

Assim que a reconheceu, abriu seu belo sorriso:

- Sara Sidle!

Após seu arrebatamento inicial, Sara voltou ao seu normal, sério e compenetrado; ia estendendo sua mão meio que timidamente, quando ele a puxou e deu-lhe um caloroso abraço.

- Sara! Você não mudou quase nada; ou melhor, está mais bonita!

- Os anos foram generosos com você também. – Disse Sara, desvencilhando-se de seus braços fortes, e afastando-se um pouco.

- Deve ser porque me casei há quatro anos, amo minha mulher e temos uma filhinha de um ano; Melissa... A felicidade rejuvenesce.

De repente Sara sentiu-se tola. Os anos tinham passado. Não estavam mais nos tempos de Faculdade; a realidade era outra, bem diferente. Ergueu a mão esquerda mostrando-lhe a aliança.

- Também me casei.

- Que original, seu anel de noivado!

- Coisas do meu marido. Ele é Entomologista, sabe?

- Se você o escolheu, ele deve ser um sujeito especial! Lembro que você tinha expectativas bem altas...

Sara enrubesceu na hora, pois se lembrou que ela tinha dado o fora nele, acusando-o de não se encaixar nas expectativas dela.

- É, de fato Gil é muito especial.

- Ah, o nome dele é Gil?

- Gilbert Grissom. Mas ele prefere ser chamado de Grissom. Você vai conhecê-lo em breve, ele veio comigo E você veio com sua esposa?

- Oh, não! Estamos momentaneamente separados. Silvia está em San Diego, com nossa garotinha, na casa de sua mãe. – Ele falou como se fosse algo sem importância.

- Sinto muito, Josh! – A tristeza invadia o rosto de Sara.

De repente, ela se pôs a chorar baixinho: a realidade era horrível Bem melhor era o tempo de estudante, onde tudo parecia possível, e o sonho e a ação, viviam de mãos dadas...

Josh ficou desconcertado, quando ela começou a chorar. Pegou um lenço do bolso e começou a secar as lágrimas dela.

- Vamos, Sara, nem é para tanto! Não é caso de divórcio, ou algo assim...

Na verdade, ela chorava por coisas, que estavam represadas há anos e ela nem entendia porquê.

Enquanto isso, na sala de jantar de Louise jantavam em silêncio, ela e Grissom. A um dado momento, ele não agüentou mais e desabafou:

- O que está acontecendo com Sara? Ela anda tão estranha, você sabe o motivo?

Cortando seu bife, ela não levantou seus olhos do prato, limitou-se a balançar negativamente a cabeça. Ora se o marido, que era próximo não sabia como ela, que vivia afastada tantos anos, saberia?

- Ela ficou estranha quando veio para cá?

- Na verdade, achei que ela estava um pouco esquisita, desde que voltei... – ele pensou um instante antes de responder.

- Voltar? Você estava viajando?

Estavam já tomando café, acomodados no sofá da sala de estar. Grissom contou a Louise, como estavam vivendo, o que fez a moderna Louise, que nada estranhava, engasgar-se com o café. Grissom bateu em suas costas, enquanto Louise tossia e ficava vermelha.

- Não é à toa que Sara anda esquisita: vocês estão se afastando! – Disse Louise, assim que pode falar.

- Ela nunca reclamou: é uma mulher independente e forte...

- Se ela não mudou, ela nunca iria chorar no seu ombro!

- Acha que ela chora?

- Sinceramente, acho! Que mulher agüentaria isso?

– Sara! - Ele falou já sem muita convicção.

- Não a SARA que eu conheci uma pessoa aparentemente forte, mas muito sensível. – Falou a amiga.

- O que será que está acontecendo conosco? - Perguntou Grissom com um ar desamparado. – Será que nosso imenso amor está desmoronando?

- Ora, o que está acontecendo é óbvio: vocês estão se afastando!

- Mas conversamos todas as noites pelo Skipe; sempre estamos sabendo como foi, o dia do outro.

- Não têm a mesma intimidade, de se contar as coisas ao pé do ouvido, olho no olho...

- Nossas vidas profissionais, seguem por caminhos diferentes...

- Entendo... Mas ou vocês juntam esses caminhos ou, não haverá amor que resista. Aliás, se era para vocês viverem vidas separadas, por que se casaram?

- Nós nos amávamos muito...

- Isso me parece muito egoísmo, casamento não é assim, onde cada um faz o que quer...

- Falou a divorciada. – Ironizou Grissom.

- Mas foi por isso que eu não continuei com meu casamento...

Nesse momento, um trovão se ouviu e outro e outro. Uma chuva inesperada caiu. Uma autêntica chuva de verão... Grissom ficou preocupado, que Sara não estava em casa. Louise estrilou:

- Tenha dó, Grissom, é uma simples chuvinha de verão! Não se trata de um furacão ou algo parecido! E estamos falando de uma mulher adulta, não de um bebê incapaz de dois anos! Pare de ser tão super protetor; você não é o pai dela, é o marido!

Grissom sentiu-se como um menino repreendido, pela professora, aprofundou-se mais no sofá e continuou a conversar com sua anfitriã, como se nada houvesse acontecido, muito embora, não desviasse a atenção da chuva.

Meia hora depois, um barulho de carro estacionando na porta, chamou a atenção de Grissom.

- Você está esperando alguém?

- A esta hora? Quem será? – Disse Louise fazendo uma careta.

Levantou e espiou pela cortina; sua expressão desanuviou-se ao reconhecer Sara. Grissom suspendeu a sobrancelha e levantou-se do sofá para verificar. De quem seria o carro?

A loira espremeu os olhos e finalmente identificou o motorista.

- É Josh. Josh McKinley!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Grissom mordeu os lábios. Subitamente, foi invadido por uma irrefreável onda de ciúme. Não era assim, confiava plenamente em Sara. Mas, não podia evitar sentir o que estava sentindo. Antigos temores infundados vieram à tona novamente. O que davam a ele, a certeza de não estarem resolvidos.

Pediu a Louise que não dissesse nada a Sara, a respeito de suas confidências, nem que estivera ali, esperando por ela. A amiga não entendeu muito bem; ele disse que ela podia não gostar: achar que estava sendo vigiada...

Louise enfim prometeu: queria muito ajudar, não bancar a intrometida. Grissom subia a escada, de dois em dois degraus. A campainha tocou, meio atordoada ainda, Louise foi atender. Não esperava que a amiga tivesse uma vida assim... moderninha!

Assim que entrou, Sara pediu-lhe desculpas, a amiga disse-lhe que ela não lhe devia explicações.

- Não minha amiga! Sou sua hóspede, não posso fazer o que bem entendo!

- Bem, faça como quiser, mas sinta-se em casa. Saiba que apesar dos anos terem passado, para nós, tudo continua igual. Mas venha até a cozinha, farei um chá, para nós, você não jantou, deve estar faminta!

- Sim! Aproveitamos para conversar, o que ainda não fizemos – disse Sara. – Você nem imagina quem eu encontrei?

- Pela sua cara, o Lobo Mau! – Louise queria ver até onde ela iria.

- Quase! Josh McKinley!- Falou Sara sorridente e sapeca.

Louise fez uma cara inexpressiva, como se não soubesse de absolutamente nada.

- Onde você o encontrou? Nate me falou dele, mas pessoalmente, ainda não o encontrei...

- No Ginásio, encestando bolas, como nos velhos tempos.. E ele está tão bonitão, Lou!

-Imagino... e como vocês se encontraram?

- Fui andando e quando notei... estava no ginásio...

- Ora vejam só! – Provocou Louise, em tom de brincadeira.

- Sério... Não fiz de propósito! Eu juro!

-Tome cuidado, Sara, você não está pensando nesta reunião, simplesmente, como um encontro de antigos colegas. Você quer reviver aqueles dias, como se o relógio pudesse andar para trás! Isso é impossível Sara! Éramos outras pessoas, eram outros tempos...

- Que bobagem você está dizendo, Louise, eu estou casada, Josh também...

-Isso nunca foi um empecilho, meu bem! Além do mais, ele está separado...E não usa aliança!

- Como você sabe? - Sara franziu a testa.

Servindo chá com muffins e torrada com geléia, Louise respondeu com serenidade.

- Nate!

- Algumas coisas, não mudam nunca. Nate continua sendo seu informante... - Sara deu uma de suas famosas gargalhadas

- E Grissom?

- O que tem ele? - Sara perguntou, vincando a testa.

- Você o está deixando muito solto... - Uma xícara de chá numa mão e uma torrada na outra, Louise respondeu à amiga.

- Eu não devia tê-lo trazido. Ele não se encaixa, ninguém se sente à vontade, com ele, por perto!

- É impressão sua! Não nego que a gente sofre um certo impacto, quando são feitas as apresentações. Afinal, ainda ficou em nossa retina, aquela mocinha magrela, ao lado de Josh... Mas, depois de dez minutos de conversa, percebemos porque você o escolheu.

- Sim?

- Vocês são tão diferentes e tão iguais.. E ele te ama tanto...

- Como você sabe?

- Ele olha para você, do mesmo modo que Mort olhava para mim no começo. Com adoração.. Paixão... AH, se o tempo voltasse... – suspirou.

- Você ainda é apaixonada pelo seu marido! E aquele papo, de você ser amiga da nova esposa dele?

- Susan? Eu a detesto. – Replicou Louise com desdém. – Só finjo gostar dela, para ficar perto de Mortimer!

- Sinto muito, Louise! Eu não sabia!

- Ninguém sabe!Bem feito para mim: Susan é tudo que ele queria, tudo que ele precisava. Tudo que por birra e imaturidade, eu não consegui ser para ele... Porisso, cuidado amiga! Não repita meus erros!

Sara sentiu-se meio aborrecida, pois seu caso era completamente outro. Conversaram sobre o chá e o baile do dia seguinte.

- Você trouxe vestido de baile? E um smoking para Grissom? Minha empregada passa roupa muito bem, se você quiser aproveitar...

Passava das dez, quando Sara subiu. Embora tivesse tido um dia bem agitado, Sara estava disposta a conversar sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

Porém, encontrou Grissom deitado de costas. Enquanto se trocava olhava de vez em quando para ele e pensava, sem se decidir entre a pena e o aborrecimento,que ele não estava dando conta do recado. Estava velho demais para aquela agitação. Ele não deveria ter vindo Colocou-se sob as cobertas, apagou a luz do abajur e logo dormiu.

Na escuridão dois olhos azuis abertos, estavam preocupados. Ele não tinha conseguido dormir. Fingira estar dormindo, porque não queria discutir com Sara e sabia que acabariam chegando a uma discussão qualquer.

Ela andava um pouco esquisita, e ele não entendia porque. Nada diferente, acontecera entre os dois. Ele concordara com essa viagem, pensando em animá-la. Mas ela ficara distraída, nervosa, sem paciência com ele...

E agora, para complicar as coisas, vinha esse Josh, do passado para assombrá-lo. Como seria esse tal de Josh? Ele não pudera vê-lo, afinal era noite e Josh estava dentro do carro... Mas certamente era mais moço que ele. Devia estar regulando com Sara em idade; e se ela o escolhera uma vez, ele devia ser um sujeito especial. Sara não iria namorar um idiota qualquer.

Uma das coisas, que o fizeram amá-la foi sua brilhante inteligência, Outra coisa era seu afiado senso de humor, resvalando para uma fina ironia, que ele apreciava muito.

Sara também era muito leal e solidária. Sincera com tudo e todos. E ele a amava mais que tudo. E ela possuía o mais incrível par de pernas que ele tinha visto. E... tinha se cansado dele... Só em pensar nisso, contorceu-se na cama, como se sentisse uma dor aguda, no âmago de seu ser.

Não podia nem pensar em perdê-la. Chegara a um ponto, em que se dava ao luxo, de ser egoísta: não podia perder seu amor assim! Ele se recusava pronto! Fechou os olhos com força, como se isso, resolvesse alguma coisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Na manhã seguinte, nem ele perguntou nada, por medo de saber; nem ela contou nada, temendo aborrecê-lo. Era interessante, como perdiam tempo e emoções numa interminável brincadeira de gato e rato.

Tomaram café junto com Louise, depois enquanto Sara saía para ajudar a amiga a ultimar coisas para o chá da tarde, Grissom aproveitava para ler o jornal.

Depois do almoço, as mulheres estavam ocupadas, com os preparativos, Sara perguntou quantas viriam e Louise respondeu.

- Umas doze ou quinze. Só as mais chegadas!

- Puxa, e conhecíamos toda essa gente?

- Quando elas chegarem, você vai se lembrar. – Disse sorrindo Louise.

Com as mulheres chegando, Grissom achou melhor dar uma volta; Beth chamou-o.

- Escute, Grissom, Nate está na praça aqui ao lado, fiquem juntos, fazendo companhia um ao outro.

Grissom agradeceu, mas quando saiu de casa, tomou o lado oposto da praça. As amigas de Sara que o desculpassem, mas ele queria ficar sozinho. Queria se questionar; saber direito, qual era o seu papel nessa história.

Não teve sorte nisso. Encontrou com o casal Tupper, que vinha esbaforido pela rua.

- Já chegaram? – Perguntou Denise assim que cumprimentou Grissom.

- Algumas...

- Eu falei que devíamos vir mais cedo. – Ela disse dirigindo-se ao marido, virou-se para Grissom. – Não sei o que está acontecendo com essa rua! Tivemos de estacionar bem longe!

Nada interessado e achando tudo muito aborrecido, Grissom fez uma careta, que felizmente, não foi vista pelos Tupper que estavam se despedindo. E assim, ele que queria ficar sozinho, ganhou um Arnold de presente. Olhou para o outro e rendeu-se.

- Beth me disse que Nate está na praça, vamos até lá?

Para seu alívio, Arnold concordou, e foram se encontrar com Nate. Confraternizaram-se como os homens costumam fazer. Falaram sobre esportes. Felizmente, Grissom gostava de beisebol, então pode participar da conversa. A certa altura, Nate deixou escapar que Josh tinha se encontrado com Sara, na noite anterior.

Ele percebeu que Nate tinha a língua solta como ele mesmo. Usaria isso a seu favor. Saberia o que a mulher não lhe contou. Seu coração acelerara, mas mantinha seu rosto impassível.

- Encontrei com Josh pela manhã, ele estava esfuziante! Falou que tinha se encontrado com Sara. Eles conversaram bastante, e ela contou que estava com o marido.

"Boa menina", pensou Grissom, "mostrou logo que não estava disponível!".

- Isso não desestimulou o nosso Josh, os seus olhos estavam brilhando, quando ele disse que ela estava linda mas triste.

"Triste? Achei-a esquisita, não triste! E acho que conheço minha mulher".

Nate continuou falando, como se esquecesse que o marido de Sara estivesse bem a sua frente. Foi Arnold quem lhe deu um safanão e olhou sugestivamente, para Grissom, como a dizer-lhe:"já chega, Nate!. CALE A BOCA!". Nate pareceu demorar a entender; por fim, captou a mensagem, causando uma expressão de alívio em Arnold.

- Me desculpe, Grissom! Acho que falei demais. Às vezes, esqueço que você casou com Sarinha!

- Tudo bem! Sara me contou tudo! – mentiu Grissom, a quem incomodava o fato da esposa não ter lhe contado nada.

* * *

><p>Na casa, Denise se aproximara de Sara. Esta, a contragosto, mas sem demonstrar isso, em momento algum, conversava com ela.<p>

- Parece que o "quarteto de ferro", continua aí, firme e forte! – Começou Denise.

- Sim, apesar dos anos e da distância, ainda nos queremos bem! – Falou Sara, acompanhada de um risinho.

- Sabe, eu tinha muita inveja de vocês na época...

"Se sabia? Céus! Você tinha inveja de tudo, naquela época".

- Eu sei que eu não era nada simpática...

- Ora Denise...

-Não Sara, agora que consegui reunir coragem, deixe-me terminar... – tocou o braço da outra. – Eu tinha muita inveja de vocês; de você, em particular.

- De mim?

- É, você! Você era bonita, tinha um belo namorado, três amigas leais, era muito inteligente, e era procurada por todo mundo...

- Por interesse, Denise, não por mim! E o que eu queria mesmo, era uma família que se orgulhasse de mim!

- Eu tive pais que me davam tudo, mas nunca estavam presentes para mim e meu irmão... A vida toda, só contamos com os cuidados de empregados.. Gente paga para ficar no lugar de seus pais!

- Ao menos você tinha quem cuidasse de você. Eu nem tinha isso, tive que me virar...

- Mesmo agora... – insistiu Denise. – Casou com um homem que é louco por você... Ele parece que vai se derreter todo, quando olha para você...

Sara gostou de ouvir isso. Seu íntimo exultava com essas observações. Ultimamente sentia-se muito insegura em relação a Grissom. Com isso de casamento à distância, ela ficara meio confusa. Na verdade, a intimidade, vinda da convivência diária, constrói a cumplicidade, essencial a um casamento. E isso, ela não tinha.

- Mas e Arnold?

Denise respirou fundo, antes de responder.

- Ele se casou comigo porque eu tinha dinheiro e estava disponível. Ele é um bom marido, mas é morno, morno..

Sara suspirou e pensou que o problema de Denise não era chatice, mas carência. De repente, sentiu falta de Grissom.

Ele só voltou para casa, quando já começava a anoitecer, acompanhado de Nate e Arnold, que vinham buscar suas esposas. Beth beijou o marido e ambos pareciam contentes em se ver. Pareciam um feliz casal de adolescentes. Era evidente que se amavam. Sara buscou o marido com o olhar.

Mas, Grissom, não olhava para ela: com expressão de poucos amigos, remoia, sem digerir direito, as informações que recebera.

- Vamos "baixinha", ainda temos de nos arrumar para o baile, e deixar no chinelo todos os demais! – Dizia sorridente Nate à esposa, que se demorava nas despedidas.

Quando enfim, todos se foram, Grissom inventou uma desculpa qualquer e subiu; Sara foi atrás dele, logo a seguir.

- Como foi sua tarde, querido? Divertida?

- Fiquei bem! Fui monitorado por Nate e Arnold; aliás, que fofoqueiro aquele tal de Nate!

Sara sorriu. Nate era "boca mole", sem dúvida, mas boa pessoa também.

- Acho que temos um pouco de culpa nisso. Ele praticamente vivia ao redor de nós quatro. E ele casou-se muito cedo, com Beth!

- Sara, onde você foi ontem à noite, que voltou tão tarde que eu já estava dormindo?

Sara hesitou por um momento, não querendo aborrecê-lo. Enfim, acabou contando tudo a Grissom, que se fez de desentendido. Ele queria que a esposa falasse isso, com sua própria voz. Perguntou displicentemente "Quem?", ao ouvir o nome de Josh.

Sara ficou meio sem jeito, no início, mas estabilizou-se a seguir.

- Falei de você e, ele me contou que também está casado... mas está separado. A mulher está com a filhinha em San Diego, na casa da mãe!

Grissom escutou mais ou menos tranqüilo, sobre ele estar casado. Logo ficou outra vez meio desconfiado, ao saber que ele estava separado. Outra vez, a sobrancelha voltou a se elevar. Pelo visto, com tanta coisa acontecendo, sua sobrancelha nunca voltaria ao lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Grissom esbanjando chame em seu smoking, estava sentado no sofá da sala, esperando pelas mulheres. A primeira a descer foi Louise. Ela estava bonita, no seu vestido azul real. Nem bem desceu, a campainha tocou e Louise foi atender a porta. Voltou um pouco depois, dando o braço a um homem moreno, de smoking, dando um sorriso franco.

Louise apresentou os dois. O recém chegado foi apresentado como Lewis Bonner, um amigo. Grissom deu uma risadinha de lado. "Amigo, sei! Conheço esse tipo de amigo!".

Louise ofereceu cálices com vinho do Porto e disse que tinham de comemorar aquela noite:

- A nossa reunião!

"A nossa!" repetiram os homens, batendo os cálices em um brinde.

Nesse momento, Sara desceu as escadas, linda em seu vestido de renda, com um decote generoso, os cabelos presos e uma graciosa bolsinha de vidrilhos. Quando a viu, Grissom perdeu a ação, parou com o gole de vinho na boca. Muito depois conseguia engolir e exclamou encantado.

-Sara você está simplesmente, maravilhosa!

Sara ficou vermelha, como ficava sempre que era elogiada. Deu o braço a Grissom e depois de ser formalmente apresentada a Lewis, foi lembrada que estavam atrasados: era melhor que saíssem.

Louise pôs as chaves de seu carro nas mãos de Grissom.

- Acho melhor irmos em dois carros. Assim teremos mais liberdade e autonomia. É muito simples ir até lá. Vocês nos seguem, ok?

"Ok!",respondeu o casal Grissom; e assim partiram, sem nem desconfiar o que aquela noite lhes reservara.LÁ no salão, muitos conhecidos, já se encontravam: Nate e Beth, Lana dançando com o Prof. Taylor, de matemática; Kim, com Josh...

"Kim com Josh? Ela mal e mal o tolerava! Como as coisas mudam!", surpreendeu-se Sara. A altiva e prática Kim estava muito elegante e aparentava um nervosismo desusado também.

Ela acercou-se de Sara e perguntou se poderia "roubá-la por uns minutos"... Grissom apenas sorriu e largou o braço de Sara, beijou sua mão e por fim soltou-a. Sara mostrou-se preocupada com a amiga.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – Perguntou Sara, quando se afastaram um pouco.

- Bem, eu quero primeiro me desculpar com você, por causa de Josh.

- Ora, Kim, eu não sou dona de Josh, você sabe muito bem. Só estranhei que você está com ele, se bem me lembro você não o tolerava.

Kim deu um risinho amarelo.

- Ele me convidou ontem, meu marido não resolveu seu caso ainda, e eu vim só, você sabe!

- Você não me deve explicações!Fui namorada dele há muito tempo! Estou casada, agora!

No entanto, ela achou Kim muito nervosa, e não entendia, porque aquilo a abalava tanto. A amiga, desde aquela época, sempre fora a mais equilibrada e racional das quatro. Quando alguém precisava de conselho a procurava e não o contrário.

- Mas, o que há com você, Kim? Nunca a vi assim! – Alarmou-se Sara.

Ela então tomou uma atitude inédita para ela: começou a chorar. Sara ficou preocupada, por ser algo inusitado para Kim.

- Aconteceu algo com seu marido? Seus filhos? Fale comigo, Kim! – Sacudiu a amiga pelos ombros.

- Oh, Sara! Eu dormi com ele...

-Com ele quem, criatura? Não entendo!

- Com JOSH! Dormi com Josh!

Um balde de água na cara, não teria surpreendido, nem afetado tanto Sara. Ela lembrava muito bem, que quando ela namorava Josh, a amiga mal o tolerava, e quando ela deu o fora no namorado, Kim lhe disse "Parabéns, Sara! Recuperou o juízo!". Como entender o que estava se passando?

Sara pegou na mão da amiga e tirou-a do salão. Precisavam conversar direito, e lá não era o lugar apropriado, para isto. Achou uma sala vazia, entrou, carregando a amiga junto e fechou a porta.

- Há quanto tempo isto vem acontecendo? Você e Josh?

- NÃO EXISTE EU E JOSH! Foi apenas uma vez!

- Como? Quando, Kim? Você parecia estar bem, ontem à tarde e hoje, eu não percebi nada!

- Foi ontem à noite. Depois de deixá-la em casa; ele foi ao meu hotel...

- Que estranho! Vocês nem eram amigos... – sussurrou Sara. A surpresa era tanta, que até lhe falhava a voz.

- Pois é... Ele foi falar de você, como re-encontrou você, como você estava bonita, etc, etc. Ele quis saber se eu conhecia seu marido, se vocês se davam bem, há quanto tempo estavam casados, se você tinha filhos e coisas assim.

- Ele foi ao seu hotel pra falar de mim?

- Principalmente, ele foi me pedir para ir ao baile comigo! E também aproveitou para falar de você!

- E como vocês chegaram a ficar juntos?

- Nem eu sei! Uma coisa leva a outra... E quando eu percebi, estava caindo de boca em cima de Josh.

- E o seu casamento, Kim?

Ela ficou sem expressão e encarou a amiga, falando com certa simplicidade.

- O William não me toca há seis meses... Creio até que ele tem outra... Eu acabar na cama com alguém, era questão de tempo.

Sara estava de boca aberta. Não imaginava nem em um milhão de anos, que isso pudesse acontecer. Ela não conseguia entender, como isso podia estar acontecendo. Estava lá parada, sem ter qualquer reação.

- Acho melhor voltarmos; já estou me sentindo melhor: acho que eu estava pronta para falar. – Disse já bem mais equilibrada.

- Mas, eu não estava pronta para ouvir. – Sara sentia-se agora, pior que a amiga.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Kim sugeriu uma ida ao toalete, para poderem se recompor, antes de voltarem ao salão. Lá encontraram Louise empoando o rosto.

- Meu Deus! O que houve com vocês? Estão terríveis! – Exclamou ao vê-las.

Kim ia abrindo a boca para explicar, quando Sara se meteu na frente "Nada!", aquele não era o momento certo, nem o lugar ideal, para se conversar sobre isso. Em casa, numa outra hora, ela mesma contaria tudo a Louise.

- Simpático o seu amigo. Parece gostar muito de você.

– E gosta. Somos bons amigos! Nos conhecemos há três meses...

- Intimamente? – Perguntou Kim.

- Você quer saber se dormi com ele? – Louise encarou a amiga, insatisfeita. – Não Kim, não dormi com ele. Não quero forçar nada e, por enquanto, somos apenas amigos!

Sara achava que a sua quota para aquele dia, já estava cheia. Não precisava de uma discussão entre as amigas.

- Suponho que seja um começo, como qualquer outro, Lou. Desejo-lhe felicidades!

- Obrigada, Sara! Sei que é de coração!

- Sinceramente, acho que é hora de seguir em frente e encostar seu papel de divorciada. Seu marido já resolveu sua vida, você está esperando o quê?

- Sei que a seu modo, você só deseja o meu bem, Kim! – Respondeu Louise, já saindo.

Ficaram só as duas e Sara aproveitou para alfinetar a amiga, que após a confissão, parecia ótima; quem estava caída era Sara. Ela queria não ter feito aquela viagem, não ter sabido de ninguém; não ter revisto ninguém; não saber de nada...

- Tudo para você se resume a sexo, não? – Jogou Sara em cima da companheira.

-E não é? – Devolveu Kim.

Sara saiu de lá, pisando duro. Um casamento envolvia tantos fatores... Sexo era apenas um deles. Na opinião de Sara, o mais prazeroso e o mais simples de resolver. Havia mil outros fatores, bem mais complicados, envolvendo um casamento. Viu Grissom, no salão e foi até ele.

- Leve-me embora daqui! – Pediu ela.

- Meu bem, praticamente acabamos de chegar! O que houve? – Ele perguntou, sem entender.

- Não, você não está entendendo! Me leve para casa, preciso sair daqui!

- Há alguns minutos, me pareceu que você estava contente em vir!

Grissom pareceu estar completamente confuso. Sara viu que não estava sendo coerente. Precisava ter uma longa conversa com ele, e lá não era o lugar. Ouviu um pouco a música que estava tocando e simplesmente disse.

- Sabe de uma coisa: você tem razão, vamos dançar!

Ele acompanhou a esposa até a pista de dança, atônito com um comportamento tão incoerente de um ser tão relaxou no peito dele. Sentia-se como alguém que voltou a se re-encontrar. Voltou a achar seu lugar, e conseqüentemente, se acalmara. Nos braços de Grissom tornara a achar seu ponto de equilíbrio.

Eles estavam na segunda música, quando escutaram um ruído característico; um estampido. A música parou abruptamente e ouviu-se pelo salão, um burburinho, que crescia aos poucos.

Sara levantou a cabeça do peito de Grissom. Franziu a testa.

- Mas que diabo... É UM TIRO?

- É o que parece... - disse Grissom. – Precisamos saber de onde ele vem.

'Nós? Porque nós?', e Sara franziu ainda mais a testa.

Alguém gritou do outro lado do salão que o tiro parecia ter vindo daquele lado.

- O que tem por lá? – Grissom perguntou a Sara.

-As salas de aula... eu creio.

Grissom saiu correndo para lá. Sara acompanhou-o. Um homem abriu uma das salas e gritou "aqui!", fazendo com que Grissom se deslocasse até lá. Pela porta aberta, viu um homem sentado atrás de uma mesa, cheia de livros e de papéis. Ao se aproximar mais um pouco, viu a extensa mancha de sangue, que se formara em seu paletó.

Um braço pendia para o chão, com uma arma, que devia estar segura pela mão e agora jazia no chão. Grissom observava tudo, como se tivesse cem olhos. Sara chegou a seguir e falou , bem atrás dele, com desapontamento na voz.

- Professor Herrman!

- Você o conhecia?

- Sim, era nosso professor de Inglês; o sujeito que finalmente fez com que entendesse como se deve usar pronomes. Se uso direito até hoje, devo a ele...

-Sem dúvida, isto é muito importante, querida!

Sara não sabia se ele estava falando sério, ou se estava brincando com ela. Não teve tempo de descobrir, porque ele se virava para o homem que descobrira o corpo, e pedia-lhe para telefonar para a polícia e informá-la, que tinham um morto, por arma de fogo, no campus.

- Foi assassinato? – Perguntou o desconhecido.

- Aparentemente foi suicídio, mas nunca se sabe, antes de investigar direito. Sara me ajude a tirar essa gente daqui. Não quero ninguém contaminando a cena!

Os olhos de Sara e do homem se encontraram. Eles se conheciam. Grissom reparou que o homem olhava para ela de um jeito meio possessivo, que o desagradou muito. Se pudesse ver a expressão de desagrado no rosto de Sara, teria se tranqüilizado. Porém Sara estava à frente dele, de costas, portanto, ele não podia vê-la.

- Olá, Josh! Eu não tinha visto você ainda!

- Mas eu estou por aí. Vim com sua amiga Kim, espero que não se importe.

- Por que eu deveria? – Sara perguntou quase brava. Por que todo mundo parecia achar que aquilo lhe interessava?

- Sei lá... Você poderia não gostar.

- Ora essa! Não sou dona de ninguém! – Deu-lhe as costas, dando aquele assunto por encerrado.

A poucos passos dela, Grissom acompanhava com avidez o diálogo. Meio de soslaio, tinha verificado o rival, e se sentia em desvantagem: Josh era bem mais jovem que ele; era bonitão; uns centímetros mais alto e tinha um físico atlético.

E para piorar as coisas, sua insensibilidade em manter aquele casamento à distância. Culpava-se por estar naquela estranha situação. Certo que Sara tinha uma natureza independente, não admitiria ser sufocada. Mas ficarem tão distantes, por tanto tempo... Não era uma atitude muito inteligente.

Ele estava disperso... Parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. A mulher tirou-o desses devaneios...

- Gil!GIL! O que você pretende fazer?

- Bem, fecharei a sala, para que não contaminem a cena do crime, e esperarei pela poli...

- Crime! – Ela franziu a testa. – Mas não foi suicídio?

- Tenho minhas dúvidas... QUEM quer se matar não dá tiro no peito...

- Você está supondo...

- Se trata de estatística, querida. Os lugares preferidos são cabeça e boca. No peito a probabilidade de errar e não "se achar" o coração, são grandes.

Grissom fechou a porta e lá ficou plantado, feito um cão policial. Sara voltou ao salão e foi "atacada" por seus amigos, que queriam saber detalhes do que acontecera, ali ao lado.

Lana estava chorosa; havia dançado, naquela noite, com o professor, que estava velho, mas ainda sacudia bem o esqueleto. Sara meio que a interrogou:

- E que tal, lhe pareceu ele?

- Como sempre! Normal; não parecia ter o perfil suicida, mas quem pode saber?

- Ele não parecia um sujeito deprimido... Mas isso há muitos anos atrás, hoje em dia não saberia dizer, não encontrei com ele! - Desculpou-se Sara.

- Mas eu poderia... – adiantou-se Louise. – Estive conversando com ele a semana passada inteira, por causa do baile, e em nenhum momento ele pareceu ter tendências suicidas...

- Você não é médica, nem psiquiatra; não pode saber! – Retrucou Josh.

Louise engasgou; ela só queria ajudar. Sara ficou pensando que a teoria de Grissom fazia sentido. Poderia ser um assassinato, e alguém naquele salão ser um assassino. Só em pensar nisso, arrepiou-se toda.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Josh chegou perto de Sara, que dava idéia de fugir dele. Ele esticou o braço, apoiando-o na parede, interceptando a rota de fuga da moça.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Sara, não fuja de mim.

Sara virou-se para ele. Parecia impaciente.

- Não estou fugindo de você! O que temos de conversar ainda? – Retrucou Sara, que desde que soube do relacionamento sem sentido, dele e Kim, arrefecera muito o entusiasmo em relação ao ex-namorado.

- Muita coisa! Achei maravilhoso encontrar você, Sara!

- Também gostei de te encontrar!Mas já foi e acabou!

Aquela resposta foi decepcionante, para Josh. Ele não escondeu isso dela.

- Almocemos amanhã, na lanchonete do campus.

- Certo! Desde que almocemos ao ar livre!

- Tudo bem! – Disse Josh suspirando.

A polícia chegou e Sara levou o Capitão Jones e seus homens, até onde estava Grissom. O capitão ficou entusiasmado por conhecê-lo, enfim, pessoalmente.

- Sua fama o precede Dr. Grissom.

- Ora!... – Retrucou Grissom, modestamente.

O coração de Sara voltou a saltar, quando ele tropeçou nas palavras e encabulou. Esse era, sem dúvida, um dos motivos que a levaram a se apaixonar por ele. Essa modéstia toda, que o fazia assemelhar-se a um menino, só conseguia evidenciar, a grande mente, que ele tinha.

Apesar de conhecê-lo, ela ficou surpresa quando ele pediu para ajudar os peritos nas investigações, da morte do professor Hermann. Sinceramente, ela achava que a participação dele, naquele caso, estaria encerrada assim que o Capitão Jones chegasse.

- Tem certeza, Gil? Há muito tempo, você está afastado!

- Tenho! Posso estar um pouco enferrujado, mas, não estou morto ainda, Sara!

E assim, quando os peritos da polícia de Boston entraram em ação, Grissom estava no meio deles. Disse de suas suspeitas sobre ser um homicídio, lembrou aos homens da retirada de material sob as unhas.

- Por que? Está tudo no lugar, não parece ter havido luta! – Observou o capitão.

- Ah não? E o que são essas marcas no chão? O piso está todo arranhado nessa parte, como se sapatos tivessem se arrastado no chão!

Os homens fotografaram o local indicado por Grissom.

- Achei um fio de cabelo! – Gritou um deles. - É de mulher!

Antes de pô-lo num saquinho, Grissom deu uma olhada nele: era da cor e do comprimento de Sara. O coração dele se apertou: "não, não era possível que fosse Sara. Ela estava dançando comigo, quando ouvimos o tiro!", lembrou com alívio.

Sara estava olhando da porta para o morto, pensando que tinha algo errado naquela cena. Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se. De repente, o rosto dela iluminou-se, ela chamou Grissom.

- Sabia que tinha algo errado, mas não conseguia lembrar o quê... Finalmente me lembrei; o professor Hermann era canhoto! E olhe, o braço dele que está segurando a arma... É O DIREITO!

Grissom olhou do professor para Sara, perguntou se ela tinha certeza. Ela olhou-o meio atravessado e respondeu meio brava:

- Ora Grissom, sei que isto é sério; pode mudar tudo! Não sou nenhuma idiota! É o meu trabalho, esqueceu?

Sara voltou ao salão, enquanto Grissom pediu aos peritos, teste de vestígios de pólvora, nas duas mãos, pois acabara de descobrir que a vítima era canhota.

- Temos um homicídio, em lugar de um suicídio.

- Como você tem certeza disso? – Perguntou um sujeito magrinho, a um estupefato Grissom, que achou a pergunta muito idiota.

- Ora, tal seria alguém para se matar, se dá um tiro no peito, o que é pouco provável, usando a mão esquerda e depois muda para a direita. Ora, faça-me o favor!

Com essa, o rapaz calou-se e se encolheu de tal forma, que nem parecia estar mais lá. No salão, o pessoal estava sendo interrogado. Num canto Louise explicava a Sara:

- Nosso baile acabou! Não há mais clima para dança. Lewis me levará para casa. Vocês vão também?

- Sim, vou chamar Gil para irmos embora. Suponho que a comemoração esteja encerrada...

- De maneira nenhuma, amiga! Amanhã o dia será livre, como estava previsto. – Retrucou Louise com energia. – Na quinta, retomaremos com o Piquenique no campus!

Sara estava duvidando que esse fosse o comportamento mais correto, a se tomar. Louise pareceu adivinhar seu pensamento, pois completou.

- Escute, eu não sou insensível! Gostava e respeitava o Professor Hermann. Mas a vida continua... E ademais, respeito também quem veio de longe para essa reunião. Só como exemplo, Lana veio de Nova Jersey; Kim de Nova York; você e Grissom de Las Vegas; Josh da Califórnia, etc.

Sara foi andando e pensando se a amiga tinha ou não razão. Foi buscar o marido, que já se despedia do capitão Jones. OS dois se apertavam as mãos.

- Assim que os resultados estiverem prontos, entro em contato com o senhor!

- Já tem o meu endereço,capitão! Estou no aguardo!

- Vamos, Gil? – Perguntou Sara.

No curto trajeto de automóvel, até a casa de Louise, eles foram falando sobre os acontecimentos. Era bom poder conversar sobre outra coisa e deixar de lado, o seu próprio assunto. Era mais confortável assim.

- Louise acha melhor para todos, se os programas da reunião forem cumpridos!

Grissom detectou uma má vontade, por parte da esposa.

- Isso lhe desagrada, querida? – Perguntou pegando as mãos dela.

- Francamente, não sei o que pensar: por um lado, creio que ela tem razão; por outro, acho um desrespeito ao Prof. Hermann. O que você acha, Gil?

- Bem, creio que Louise tem razão. Devemos satisfações aos vivos. Os mortos estão mortos e já não se importam com essas coisas! O verdadeiro luto fica dentro de cada um: nas lembranças, pensamentos e sentimentos. É uma coisa do interior; por fora a vida continua.

Já saindo do carro, Sara ajuntou.

- Queria ver as coisas simples como você, Gil!Tudo seria bem mais fácil..

.- Eu não vejo as coisas nem simples, nem compostas, mas como elas se apresentam, Sara. Eu cuido para não complicá-las.

Mais tarde, no quarto, enquanto se trocavam para dormir, continuavam a conversar.

- Gil, você acha que eu sou uma pessoa complicada? – Perguntou, Sara, de repente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Sentado na cama, pernas cruzadas, um pé com meia, outro sem, Grissom pegou um pouco de fôlego para responder.

- Espero me fazer entender: você não é uma pessoa complicada, mas às vezes gosta de pôr uma complicaçãozinha nas coisas!

Sara parecia ter entendido e aceitado. Com o rosto besuntado de creme perguntou como iam as investigações e como ele estava se dando com o capitão Jones.

- Muito bem! Ele é um grande sujeito!Você sabe de alguma coisa, que eu deva saber, sobre a morte do professor?- Sara franziu a testa e sua voz tinha um acento de insatisfação.

- Ora essa, porque saberia? Estou afastada há tantos anos... Como saberia o que se passa aqui?

- Você não. Mas sua amiga, Louise sempre viveu aqui. Vocês poderiam ter conversado e...

- Não, não conversamos sobre isso. Satisfeito?

- Não precisa ficar agressiva comigo, querida! Não fui eu que a decepcionei...

Ele tinha razão: ela estava decepcionada. Nada estava como deveria estar! Kim tinha traído o marido, sem sentido; Louise não era feliz, amando ainda o ex-marido, que já amava outra; Josh estava separado e ela nem sabia porquê; Lana brigava judicialmente pela casa em que residia, com seus dois irmãos; o professor Hermann estava morto, assassinado por alguém que talvez ela conhecesse; ela e Grissom assistiam, inertes, ao desmoronar de seu casamento...

Que inferno! Ela estava mesmo decepcionada com tudo! Sentia-se amargurada, impotente para reagir àquela enxurrada de realidades feias e cruéis. Por que tudo em sua vida tinha de ser tão difícil e feio? Apagou a luz e foi deitar.

- Por que você se casou comigo, Gil?...

A escuridão encobriu o ar de espanto de Grissom, que respondeu à esposa.

- Ora, porque era uma coisa natural, porque te amo! Porque não sei viver sem você! Porque você é o meu coração, tantos motivos... Por que essa pergunta sem pé, nem cabeça?

Sara apoiou-se no peito do marido e inesperadamente começou a chorar. Desajeitadamente ele a abraçou e tentou enxugar-lhe as lágrimas.

-Então porque estamos tão separados?

-Não estamos, meu amor! Nossos corpos podem estar separados, mas nossas mentes e corações, não. Eles estão unidos pela eternidade...

-Então por que eu sonho sempre que estamos em margens opostas, e um rio caudaloso fica entre nós, e não conseguimos nos falar devido ao barulho das águas?

Grissom se impressionou, pois já tinha tido esse mesmo sonho, um par de vezes. Não contou isso a ela. Sua voz soou carinhosa e protetora.

- É só um sonho, meu amor! Não deixe que ele impressione você!

Beijou delicadamente, o rosto molhado, procurou seus lábios e beijou-os com vontade... com amor...com paixão... Aos poucos, ele deslizou sobre o corpo macio dela, que pulsava e palpitava por ele.

Os olhos dela pararam de verter lágrimas e dardejavam faíscas de desejo. Ela queria esquecer aqueles terríveis últimos momentos, nos braços do homem que sabia que amava, embora a confusão em que estava envolvida. Era inevitável, que fizessem amor.

Precisavam ter uma conversa séria, sobre a sua situação. Mas aquela não era hora para isso!

Na manhã seguinte, já passava das dez horas, quando Grissom acordou. Sara não estava lá. Ele pensou, indo para o banheiro, que ela estava com Louise, pondo os assuntos em dia.

Quando desceu estava assobiando e parou ao ver, de uma janela, Louise, aparando suas flores no jardim. Sozinha. Foi ao encontro dela.

- Oh, bom-dia, Grissom! Dormiu bem?

- Bom-dia! Muito bem, obrigado! Eu pensei que Sara estava com você...

- Ela passou por mim há coisa de quinze minutos... Antes de ir ao seu compromisso.

- Compromisso? – Perguntou Grissom, com a expressão de não saber de nada.

- É, ela foi almoçar no campus, com Josh. Você não está sabendo?

"Claro que não Louise! É só olhar para a cara de surpresa dele! Você e sua enorme boca!", recriminava-se Louise, por falar demais. Já refeito da surpresa, Grissom perguntou quando tinha sido o convite.

- Ontem à noite!

- Como eu não vi? Onde eu estava?

- Creio que às voltas com o capitão Jones.

Grissom mordeu os lábios e pensou que mais uma vez tivera um comportamento egoísta: pusera seus interesses acima de tudo e que Sara entendesse. Bem, parecia que ela tinha cansado de entender... Ele perguntou onde, precisamente, os dois iriam almoçar. Depois que soube saiu apressado, dizendo a Louise, que também não o esperasse para o almoço.

Chegando ao local, logo avistou a esposa, e não tardou em ver Josh também. Sentia uma incrível vontade de dar uns sopapos no mais novo. Não entendia, sempre fora uma pessoa tão equilibrada, tão sensata... Confiava cegamente em Sara. Então, qual era o problema?

Ele é que estava agindo muito errado, como sempre, pondo seu trabalho, suas pesquisas na frente de tudo, inclusive de Sara! Ela já havia passado maus bocados na vida e ele, mesmo sem querer, estava contribuindo, para pôr mais espinhos na vida dela.

Ele estava encostado no balcão do restaurante, enquanto os dois ocupavam uma mesa externa. Ele pôs os óculos escuros, como disfarce. Belo disfarce! Como se um elefante de óculos escuros, deixasse de ser um elefante! Não que Grissom fosse um elefante! Ah, vocês entenderam!

Ele não conseguia entender o que falavam, porque apesar de ele ler lábios, eles estavam um pouco longe e estavam de lado, para ele. O bartender perguntou o que ele queria, e ele pediu um aperitivo, com alguns tira-gostos.

Ficou mais um pouco por ali e foi se acalmando. Viu Sara gesticular, Josh mostrar-lhe o que parecia ser uma foto; Sara enterneceu-se, Josh tentou pegá-la desprevenida, sapecando-lhe um beijo. Sara deu-lhe uma bofetada em pleno rosto, cujo estalo se ouviu até de dentro do restaurante.

Envergonhado, Grissom voltou para casa. Sara sabia muito bem se defender; não precisava da ajuda dele. "Muito bem, querida! Esta é a minha garota!".


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Quando Sara voltou, ele estava lendo o jornal, instalado no sofá.

- Foi bom o almoço? – Perguntou, não conseguindo resistir.

- Como você soube?

- Louise inadivertidamente, deixou escapar. – Tinha um tom blasé, de quem não está se importando.

- Tudo bem para você?

- Sim, e porque não estaria? Aconteceu algo com que eu deva me preocupar?

- Não, mas não sou eu que estou lendo o jornal de cabeça para baixo! – Respondeu ela, com jeito maroto.

Ele ia replicar alguma coisa, mas quando olhou, não achou mais a mulher, que já tinha se afundado pela casa, à procura da amiga. A encontrou trazendo uns vasinhos para a cozinha. Falou sobre o almoço.

- À certa altura ele me mostrou a foto dele com a mulher e a filha. Enterneci-me, o que é natural! Ele tentou me beijar, imagine!

- Como você reagiu?

- Dei-lhe uma bofetada na cara. EU NÃO SOU A KIM!

- O que a Kim, tem a ver com isso?

Sara contou o que tinha lhe acontecido no baile. Louise ficou impressionada com a história toda.

- Não sei porque me espanto, ela sempre foi meio estranha, mesmo! – Disse Louise um pouco indignada.

- O pior de tudo é que ela só ficou nervosa, porque ela me pôs no meio disso, só porque eu namorei o Josh, um dia! Depois que ela soube que estava tudo bem comigo, passou o nervosismo. – Continuou Sara. - Eu pensei que ela tivesse um casamento feliz, como falou dos filhos...

- Ela sempre foi meio indiferente a tudo... Lembra daquela vez em que fomos de férias, naquele fim de mundo em Nebrasca?

Sara riu e as duas amigas passaram horas, lembrando de fatos interessantes de suas vidas.

Às três e pouco, Grissom recebeu um telefonema do Capitão Jones.

- Alô capitão! Notícias, sobre o caso?

- Sim. Na verdade lhe telefonei por isso. Quantos tiros você ouviu?

-Tiro, capitâo! Foi apenas um; não tiros!

-Então temos algo desconcertante nas mãos, meu amigo!

- Por que diz isto? – Perguntou Grissom, elevando a sobrancelha.

- Fizemos o exame, e de fato ele atirou com a arma, só que com a mão esquerda... Não faz sentido... – Suspirou o capitão.

-Verificou de quem é a arma?

-Ela estava registrada no nome da vítima. Era tudo legal.

- Foi roubo?

- Creio que não, havia um bom dinheiro em sua carteira! Quanto tempo você demorou para chegar lá?

- Dois ou três minutos, não mais que isso!

- Como sabia em que sala ir?

- Eu não sabia! Um ex-aluno chamou-me.

- Um ex-aluno? Conhece-o?

- Sim... – Pareceu meio hesitante.

- Conhece ou não? – Impacientou-se o oficial.

- Sim, seu nome é Josh McKinley! É o ex-namorado da minha mulher.

Grissom não pode ver, mas quem estava com a sobrancelha elevada agora o, era o capitão Jones...O capitão perguntou se Grissom sabia onde Josh estava hospedado, seria bom interrogá-lo. Se ele achara o corpo, talvez tivesse visto alguma coisa.

- Não! Sinto não poder ajudá-lo, mas não sei!- Respondeu Grissom.

- Não faz mal! Pedirei ao Detetive Jenkins, ele ficou encarregado de anotar os endereços de todos.

- E quanto ao material recolhido embaixo das unhas? E o fio de cabelo?

- Está nos dando uma baita trabalheira! Todo o pessoal do nosso laboratório, está empenhado em comparar as amostras de DNA, que pegamos no salão, com o que achamos, Grissom!

- Isto se for de alguém que estava no salão... – lembrou Grissom.

- Sim, mas suspeito que era sim... Pelo pouco tempo que você falou, tinha de ser alguém conhecido, alguém que se misturasse aos outros, sem levantar suspeitas!

Conversaram mais um pouco e o capitão despediu-se prometendo nomes, vindos do DNA, para o dia seguinte. Assim que desligou o telefone, Grissom se forçou a relembrar dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. De fato, havia outra saída, do primeiro andar, mas o tempo foi muto exíguo para arrumar o corpo e fugir, sem que Josh visse.

Josh... E se fosse ele? Afinal, ele fora quem achara o corpo. E se estivesse saindo, em vez de entrando, quando Grissom despontou, no começo do corredor? Embaixo, quem gritou que foi tiro, não foi ele. Sacudiu a cabeça, o ciúme falava mais alto, sufocando o rigor científico.

Que motivo ele teria para matar um homem de setenta anos, viúvo e sozinho, que no dizer de Sara, era um professor boa praça? E depois, como Josh tendo tido aulas com Hermann, esqueceria que o homem era canhoto? Até Sara lembrou!

De novo, ele franziu o cenho: sim, ela lembrara, mas não imediatamente, faziam muitos anos e além disso ela não estava correndo contra o tempo, como o criminoso.

Relaxou os músculos do rosto. Lembrou do fio de cabelo, pelo cumprimento era de mulher. E daí? Podia ser de uma aluna que tivesse estado na sala horas antes.

Sacudiu novamente a cabeça, o capitão Jones que cuidasse daquele caso; não era dele, ele estava aposentado. E além disso precisava resolver seu casamento com Sara, que não ia bem das pernas.

Na cozinha, Louise dava um tom confidencial à conversa. Estava engraçada, com uma expressão misteriosa e o tom de voz mais baixo.

- Vou contar uma coisa, mas você tem que me prometer, que não dirá nada a ninguém! O que vou lhe dizer,me foi revelado em confiança.

Sara achou cômico o jeito da amiga, quase implorando, por sua promessa. Entre risos declarou um "Prometo!".

- É sério, não é motivo para rir, Sara! E por favor, nada de bancar a defensora das causas impossíveis!

-Eu não faço isto!

- Faz sim! É da sua natureza! Mas nesse caso, me prometa que não vai se meter...

- Está bem! Está bem! Eu prometo, apesar de não saber do que se trata! – Sara começava a se aborrecer, com tanto mistério!

- É o Nate, Sara.. A Beth me contou...

- Nate, o que há com ele?

- O nosso Nate, Sara... É a última vez que o vemos: ele vai morrer! – Falou Louise, com os olhos molhados.

O sorriso morreu no rosto de Sara. Ela estava com cara de quem não entendeu direito.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

- Como? Você não entendeu bem...

- Entendi sim, foi a própria Beth que me contou...

- Beth, ela sempre foi meio atrapalhada... Vai ver não entendeu direito...

Louise fez algo, que não costumava ser natural ela fazer: chacoalhou Sara, que ao saber da notícia, tinha ficado estupidificada.

- Nate está muito doente... Talvez não veja o próximo ano chegar...

- Ele sabe?

- Segundo Beth os dois sabem, e concordaram em não contar para ninguém.

- Que coisa estranha! Não contar para os amigos. – Vociferou Sara que após o estupor, ficara raivosa. - Mentir para nós!

- Eles não estão mentindo, Sara! Simplesmente não saíram contando por aí...

- Os amigos podiam ajudar, apoiá-los de alguma forma, sei lá!...

- Junto com choradeira, comiseração e conversas intermináveis, sobre médicos e doenças...- Ajuntou Louise.

Sara não se conformava, era muito combativa, para não reagir.

- Você prometeu que ia ficar de boca fechada, e não ia interferir! – Choramingou Louise.

- Calma! Eu não vou fazer nada! Só quero dizer, que não concordo com essa idéia estapafúrdia!

- Sabe, acho que é uma boa idéia!

- Não acho! - Replicava Sara teimosamente.

- Se eles contassem para todo mundo, não teriam sossego! Assim, são tratados com naturalidade, que é o que eles querem! Beth falou que como o tempo é curto, querem aproveitá-lo da melhor forma possível; não queriam perder tempo falando sobre remédios, tratamentos e coisas assim...

- E por que falaram disso com você? – Indagou a perita, desconfiada.

- Sei lá! Deve ser por que sou a melhor amiga dele;ou porque a Beth confia mais em mim... Como diabos eu vou saber?

- E os filhos? Como Beth pode cuidar deles, eles estão numa idade tão difícil...

- Não é problema nosso. E acho que você subestima muito a "baixinha", ela é uma mulher corajosa que merece nosso respeito...

De repente, Sara fez uma expressão de dor e lembrou-se do marido..

- Gil!...

- O que tem ele?- Perguntou Louise, sem entender como uma conversa sobre Nate, virava uma conversa sobre Grissom.

- De repente pensei nele... Eu não aguentaria, Lou! Só de pensar em perdê-lo...- não terminou a frase e já estava com os olhos úmidos.

- Aguentaria, sim! É uma mulher forte, Sara, não é uma bobona, como eu!

Sara chegou a sorrir um pouquinho, aliviando o ambiente, que se tornara um tanto pesado. Mas sentia uma intensa e súbita vontade de ver o marido...tocá-lo... sentí-lo... mordê-lo... Verbalizou isso para a amiga que se pôs a rir.

- Que foi? Acha que eu não regulo?

- Bem, você não poderia bater bem e ser minha amiga.- Respondeu-lhe Louise. – Agora vá encontrar seu marido!

Não precisou falar duas vezes: Sara seguiu apressadamente para a sala, onde Grissom ainda pensava no assassinato do Prof. que a viu, pôs-se de pé. Sentiu o coração acelerar, ficou ali, olhando para ela um bom tempo. A linguagem dos olhares, estava voltando.

Quando ela se aproximou, procurou seus lábios e beijou-os docemente, sentiu uma grande alegria. Mas quando ela enfiou a língua em seu ouvido, e afastou-se, subindo a escada devagar, lançando-lhe um olhar comprido, cheio de intenções e promessas, sentiu-se excitado e -a...

A manhã seguinte estava maravilhosa. Ensolarada, quente, prenunciando uma tarde magnífica, para um piquenique. Da janela de seu quarto, Grissom observava Louise cuidar de suas rosas. Virou-se e olhou para a mulher na cama, ainda dormindo. Ocupou seu lugar, ao lado dela e beijou de leve, seus cabelos.

- Sara, Sara! Acorde dorminhoca!

Espreguiçando-se vagarosamente, como uma gata, ela foi abrindo os olhos e perguntando:

- Já é tarde, querido?

- Bem, Louise está já cuidando de suas flores!

- Depois de uma noite como essa, a gente merecia dormir mais um pouco! – Ela disse se espreguiçando.

Grissom sorriu maliciosamente e concordou com a mulher. De fato, tinha sido uma noite agarrou o pescoço do marido e beijou-o. Se sentiu triste novamente, e mesmo depois de acabar o beijo, continuou agarrada nele.

- Que há, Sara? Você está esquisita, meu bem!

- Você não vai embora? Você não vai me deixar, não é?

- Querida, não largo de você nem sob tortura! Estou grudado a você feito carrapato!

Mas Sara não queria saber, tinha ficado com a história de Nate na cabeça, e achava que Grissom pudesse desaparecer da sua frente, como num passe de mágica. Enquanto isso, Grissom sentia-se ótimo com tanta consideração dada a sua pessoa . Nos últimos dias, fora encostado, como um trapo velho e não se sentira nada confortável, nessa posição.

O piquenique foi agradável, numa tarde ensolarada e quente. Grissom foi apresentado oficialmente a Josh McKinley, e apesar de Sara não desgrudar dele, Grissom não conseguia olhar para o outro com simpatia. Não sabia ao certo,se não gostava dele, por ciúmes de Sara; ou invejáva-lhe a juventude, o porte atlético, a boa aparência; tudo que Grissom havia tido, um dia.

Foi bem difícil, para Sara encontrar Nate e fazer de conta, que nada estava acontecendo. Ele parecia o mesmo de sempre: divertido e descontraído.E muito carinhoso com Beth também. Aliás, ela passou a respeitar mais a "baixinha", pois não era nada fácil fingir. Ela quase resvalou algumas vezes.

Com Kim, ela foi meio fria, até Grissom percebeu alguma coisa estranha, mas achou melhor não falar nada,e Sara também não abriu a boca.

Nem bem chegaram em casa, o telefone tocou e, quando Louise atendeu, logo estendeu o fone para Grissom, dizendo ser o Capitão Jones.

- Capitão?

- Oh, onde se meteu? Estou tentando lhe falar a horas...

- Estive num agradável piquenique, capitão!

Do outro lado da linha, ouviu-se um risinho, vindo do capitão.

- Desculpe! Eu sempre esqueço, que o amigo não é membro da polícia, apenas nos ajuda! Está só passeando, em nossa cidade...

- Qual o propósito deste telefonema?

- Eu avisei que telefonaria hoje, com notícias, esqueceu?

- Claro que não! – Falou isso e automaticamente, olhou para Sara. Tanta coisa acontecera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas que ele se esquecera do resto. – Pode falar, capitão.

- Bem, o material debaixo das unhas da vítima, pertenciam a Josh McKinley. E o fio de cabelo, a uma tal de... Kim Richards.

- Kim Richards? – Perguntou surpreso. De onde estava sentada, Sara ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você a conhece?

- Ela é amiga de minha esposa. Ambos estiveram no piquenique conosco...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

- Acho que estive conversando com o Grissom errado. – E o capitão riu gostosamente.

- O que está querendo insinuar? – Perguntou Grissom muito sério.

- Na verdade, nada! É que tudo nesse caso parece girar em torno da Sra. Grissom!

- Bem, se considerarmos que a reunião é dela, isso me parece natural, não te parece também, Jones?

- Certamente, meu amigo!

Grissom se aborreceu e esta era a última coisa que o capitão desejava. Disse algo a seguir, que sabia que ia ser bem recebido por ele.

- Escute,Grissom! Faremos um interrogatório com os dois. Você quer assistir?

Grissom ainda não digerira bem, o comentário espirituoso do capitão, mas tinha uma enorme curiosidade naquele interrogatório, principalmente no que dizia respeito a Josh.

- Está bem! A que horas?

- Esteja na delegacia daqui a uma hora.

- Ok, estarei aí.

Ele bateu o fone e Sara levantou-se e se pôs a frente dele, de braços cruzados e testa franzida, sinal que não estava de bom humor.

- O que ele queria? Onde você estará? Onde entra Kim nesta história?

Grissom contou resumidamente do porquê das presenças de Josh e Kim, na delegacia. Ela ficou indignada.

- Tal seria, Gil! Eles podem não ser perfeitos... mas criminosos? Acha que eu passei anos de minha vida, com criminosos? – Gesticulava Sara, muito nervosa.

- Calma querida! É só um interrogatório! As evidências nos dirão...

- Olhe bem, Gil, eu direi onde você e o capitão podem enfiar suas evidências...

- SARA! - Ele nunca a tinha visto assim antes...

- Desculpem-me! Fiquei tão irritada, que nem prestei atenção no que estava falando! – Disse olhando para os dois. – E você, Gil, espere um instantinho!

- Onde vai?

- Vou buscar um casaquinho, e já volto; vou com você na delegacia.!

- Não vai não! Fique aqui conversando com sua amiga, eu volto logo e conto tudo pra você: não se preocupe!

- Mas, Gil...

Grissom, contudo, não mudou de opinião: gostaria de aproveitar a ocasião e perguntar algumas coisas para Josh e não queria a esposa por perto.

Pegou a chave do carro de Louise e orientado pelas mulheres, conseguiu achar a delegacia, com certa facilidade. Subiu os degraus de dois em dois, e assim que entrou, avistou Kim, sentada num banco. Ela não o viu, e ele ficou em dúvida, se iria ou não, ao seu encontro. Acabou se decidindo por ir. Encontrou-a um pouco diferente, sem aquele ar de superioridade, um quê de arrogância, que a caracterizavam. Grissom achou isso normal, pois seres que não eram frequentadores habituais de uma delegacia, se comportavam desse modo. Ninguém comparecia, de bom grado.

- Olá! – Ele queria deixá-la à vontade.

Ao ver finalmente um rosto conhecido, naquele ambiente, Kim voltou a sentir-se confiante de novo. Empertigou-se e perguntou:

- Até que enfim, alguém conhecido. Talvez você saiba o que faço aqui!

- Você foi intimada, Kim!

- Ora, sou casada com um advogado, sei o que é uma intimação! Interrogatório para que?

- Bem, você é suspeita do assassinato do Prof. Hermann!

- Mas que absurdo! Como se eu fosse uma reles assassina! - Bradou com indignação.

Grissom notou que ela teve um ligeiro estremecimento, só não detectou se era de indignação ou de culpa. Não a conhecia bem e ademais, nem gostava muito dela. Ela era estranha, fria; não fizera questão de lhe ser simpática. De todos os conhecidos de Sara, fora a única pessoa, com quem antagonizara, desde o princípio. Bem, com Josh também, mas por outros motivos.

Grissom aproveitou-se que o Cap. Jones surgiu na sua frente, pediu licença e saiu dali.

- Sinto interromper sua conversa com a Sra. Richards, é que o inteterrogatório do Sr. McKinley, já vai começar! – Desculpou-se o capitão.

- Agiu certo, capitão! Não interrompeu nada importante!

Enquanto isso, Louise e Sara conversavam sobre o incrível casamento desta última.

- Mas o que te deu para concordar com isso?

- Não sei! Na hora me pareceu uma boa idéia, mas agora... Meu casamento parece que está desmoronando... como todo o resto. aliás... – Sara fez um gesto vago.

- Sinto que você apareceu aqui muito entusiasmada e, agora se mostra desiludida, decepcionada; acertei?

- Sim! – Suspirou Sara, melancolicamente.

- Minha cara, talvez por sua vida não estar como você queria, você teceu altas expectativas para nós! Quando viu que saímos daquele tempo, e nos comportamos como seres humanos falíveis, decepcionamos você!

- É... pode ser... – redarguiu Sara.

Na sala de interrogatório, chegaram Grissom e o capitão encontrando Josh e seu advogado, Dr. Priestley já esperando-os. Josh sorriu ao ver Grissom.

- Grissom! Que bom que você está aqui!

Grissom grunhiu alguma coisa. Ele não se sentia feliz por estar com aqueles dois.

- Bem, para começar, declare seu nome, estado natal, endereço, idade, ocupação e estado civil.

- Joshua McKinley, natural e residente em Los Ângeles, Califórnia, quarenta anos, gerencio algumas empresas da família,solteiro.

- Solteiro? – Grissom elevou a sobrancelha.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Josh sorriu amarelo. Um sorrisinho meio maroto, meio canalha. Grissom ficou confuso, Sara tinha lhe dito que ele era casado e tinha visto uma foto dele com a família.

- Ah, a foto! – Sacou-a de dentro do bolso. - Eu a uso para enternecer as mulheres, e do outro lado, estando casado, fico livre de futuros compromissos. – Disse Josh inconsequentemente.

Grissom sentiu-se mal com isso, o rival era bonitão, rico, fadado ao sucesso na vida e com as mulheres, não precisava desses subterfúgios. Deu uma rápida olhada na foto.

- É falsa?

- Oh, não! – Josh deu um sorrisinho. - É a minha prima Sílvia e sua filhinha, que deve estar grandinha já, pois esta foto tem uns três ou quatro anos. Foi um desses encontros familiares...

-E funciona? - Perguntou Grissom aborrecido com aquilo.

- Se funciona? – Disse Josh arregalando os olhos. – As mulheres adoram histórias tristes e fazer sexo casual, com um homem comprometido! Elas não são mais sentimentais, meu amigo! Nós é que somos!

- Não me parece que precise disto!

- Não é questão de precisar, Grissom! É QUE É DIVERTIDO! Só que Sara não caiu...

- Vai ver, ela é a última sentimental...

Josh suspirou e falou compungido:

- Sara sempre foi uma pessoa muito especial! Você tem muita sorte em ser amado por ela! Eu nunca tive a menor chance..

Sem dúvida, era uma declaração para deixar Grissom orgulhoso, contudo, não deixava. Ele só conseguia pensar em seu egoismo, pondo seu trabalho e suas pesquisas, na frente de tudo. Inclusive de Sara. Primeiro fora o CSI; agora os moshus; depois, sabe-se lá o quê... E a vida familiar, que Sara tanto almejava, era sempre relegada a segundo plano!

O capitão sentindo que as coisas caminhavam para o lado pessoal, intrometeu-se e tratou de colocar aquele interrogatório nos trilhos.

Sara continuava explicando a sua situação a Louise.

- Não sei porque. No começo achava muito bom. Gil parecia estar tão feliz...

- Casamento são dois, os dois são igualmente responsáveis pela felicidade do casal. Um não deve se sacrificar pelo outro, o tempo todo, Sara.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, está feito! O resultado é que as coisas andam estranhas entre nós. Eu sinto que estamos nos distanciando!

- Você deveria usar de sinceridade com ele! Parar de pensar que todo mundo vive feliz, só você tem problemas! E deixar de ser preconceituosa também seria bom!

- Preconceituosa, eu?

Louise mantinha o semblante carregado , mostrando uma atitude de negação, com os braços cruzados sobre o colo. Estava também com as pernas cruzadas, alternando-as rapidamente, evidenciando que estava nervosa. Ela também tinha suas fantasias, onde Sara era sua ídola, e TINHA de ser feliz a todo custo.

- Sim, você! Quando chegou aqui, ignorou-o, acintosamente! E atribuiu-lhe uma senilidade, que ele está longe de demonstrar.

- Oh, nunca foi importante para mim a nossa diferença de idade...

- Eu sabia que você não era assim! – Disse Louise, suspirando aliviada. – Inconscientemente, acho que você queria puní-lo!

- Oh, meu Deus, que foi que eu fiz... Pobre Gil! – Disse Sara, desarvorada.

- Nem tanto pra lá, nem tanto pra cá! Ele também tem sua parcela de culpa!

Louise estava tentando ser equânime. Sara , a quem as decepções com os amigos da faculdade se avolumavam, mostrava seu arrependimento, por não falar às claras com Grissom, sobre o que estava lhe incomodando. Na delegacia, Josh respondia ao capitão;

- Não! Eu não matei o Prof. Hermann...

O Dr. Priestley agitou-se em sua cadeira.

- Meu cliente está sendo acusado de assassinato?

- Oh não! Por enquanto, é só um suspeito! – Respondeu o capitão.

- Por que suspeito, se ele já lhe disse sobre seu relacionamento harmonioso com a vítima? – Insistiu o Dr. Priestley.

- Relacionamento tão harmonioso, que o Prof. Hermann tinha resíduos de pele do Sr. McKinley, sob as unhas, como se explica isso, doutor?

O advogado calou-se. Josh achou melhor dizer a verdade, visto que as coisas estavam indo, um pouco longe demais.

- Eu passei pela sala e vi o Prof. Hermann, resolvi ir cumprimentá-lo. Eu fiquei furioso com ele na época da faculdade. Sabe como os jovens são, mesmo quando estão errados! Ele me deu uma nota sofrível em Inglês, o que me tirou do time de basquete, justo quando os "olheiros" viriam nos ver. Graças a isso, meu pai colocou-me à frente das empresas da família e acabei tomando gosto pela coisa. O basquete era apenas um sonho juvenil, não era sério!

- Bom, isso não explica como sua pele foi parar nas unhas da vítima. – Resmungou o Cap. Jones.

- Ah, aquilo! Deve ter sido, quando ele quase escorregou, e fez estes arranhões no meu pescoço. – Ele abaixou um pouco a gola de sua camisa polo, para evidenciar os arranhões..

O capitão aproximou-se mais, para verificar o ferimento. Ciente, que a história não tinha sido bem contada, Josh começou outra vez.

- Estávamos conversando, em frente à mesa do professor; ao nos despedirmos, ele fez questão de me dar um abraço e veio em minha direção. Seu sapato era novo, a sola era lisa; o chão encerado, estava escorregadio; ele era idoso... O que eu sei, é que ele "patinou" algumas vezes e me agarrou pelo pescoço, me agarrando o segurei pelos braços e evitei que caísse... Voltei a vê-lo, quando o achei morto, e Grissom chegou.

Grissom parecia estar estranho, absorto, longe dali. Difícil precisar se ele estava prestando atençao ou não. De repente ele fez uma pergunta a Josh.

- O Prof. Hermann era destro ou canhoto, Josh?

Josh respondeu imediatamente, sem tempo para pensar, apesar de achar a pergunta de Grissom estranha e pouco pertinente.

- Canhoto. Quem teve aulas com ele, não esqueceria, aliás, tenho uma memória de elefante! – Ainda gabou-se.

Grissom olhou-o nos olhos por um minuto e então falou ao capitão:

- Não foi ele! Solte-o! – E, dirigindo-se a Josh – Pode ir! E pare de usar aquela foto: você não precisa dela!

Nesse momento, Jenkins, entrou na sala e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do capitão. Ele afastou-se um pouco com o detetive, falando baixinho com ele por pouco tempo; logo Jenkins saiu. Josh ia saindo também, quando avistou Kim, sentada no banco.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

- O mesmo que você! O DNA dela, também foi encontrado na cena do crime. – Informou o capitão.

O sorriso bonito, apagou-se pela primeira vez. Uma sombra de preocupação genuína, parecia invadir seu rosto. Grissom observava tudo com certa curiosidade. Afinal , Sara tinha lhe dito que os dois não se bicavam, desde os tempos da faculdade.

- Ela não fez nada! Aqui não é lugar pra ela! Deixem-na ir! – Suplicou Josh.

- Dê a Sra. Richards, a mesma chance que você teve de inocentar-se.- Disse o capitão.

Josh procurou o olhar de Grissom, que pareceu-lhe mais compassivo e pediu para conversar com Kim, por um momento. Pego assim de surpresa, Grissom não soube bem, como reagir; acabou concordando pois apesar de não morrer de amores, nem por um,nem por outro, tinha de anuir com Sara: nenhum levava jeito de ser criminoso.

O Cap. Jones parecia não estar satisfeito; não lhe parecia certo, essa conversa. Enfim... Estavam parados à porta da sala de interrogatório e o capitão contou-lhe sobre a interrupção de Jenkins, o que tirou o olhar curioso de Grissom, do estranho par, para se focar no capitão.

- Jenkins a meu pedido, investigava a vida do Prof. Hermann. E para minha surpresa, ele era oposição ao Deão Putnam, há mais de vinte anos no cargo! O professor pretendia disputar o cargo, no fim do ano, com Putnam...

- E? - Perguntou Grissom desinteressado.

- Pedi a Jenkins, para trazer Putnam, para termos uma conversinha! A vítima andava dizendo que Putnam, tinha desviado um bom dinheiro, para as ilhas Cayman! Bom motivo, não acha?

- Se for verdade, sim! Mas pode ser apenas papo de campanha.

- É, pode ser! A Sra. Grssom não lhe contou nada?

- Não! Acho que nem ela sabia de nada! – Grissom pensou que tinham conversado muito sobre o caso; se ela soubesse de algo, lhe diria. Não diria?

- Ficará para o interrogatório?

- Se não for muito tarde...

- Saudade da esposinha? – Perguntou o capitão malicioso.

Grissom corou imediatamente. Na verdade, naquele momento, ele pensava em Sara. Sentira uma necessidade imediata e inesperada da mulher ao seu lado. Era algo desconcertante, porque geralmente, passava tempos sem ela, com algum oceano no meio dos dois..

O capitão achou que já era hora de interrogar Kim. Grissom prontificou-se a chamá-la. Jones entrou na sala, enquanto Grissom esticava seu olhar, no começo do corredor. Viu então uma cena que não entendeu: Kim dava uma sonora bofetada em Josh...

Pensou que o rival andava sem sorte. Com Sara ele tinha visto e sabia o motivo. Qual seria o de Kim? Quando Grissom a chamou ela veio em sua direção toda impertigada. Parecia a Indestrutível, dentro do "Quarteto de Ferro"..

Para começar, o capitão agiu da mesma forma que com Josh, pedindo-lhe os dados pessoais.

- Kimberley Adams Richards, quarenta anos, dona de casa, natural de Buffalo, NY e residente na cidade de Nova York.

- Quais eram suas relações com a vítima?

- Está brincando, capitão? Eu não via o Prof. Hermann há mais de vinte anos, quando ele nos dava aula de Inglês. Fui revê-lo morto!

- Tem certeza, Kim? Achamos seu DNA, indicando que você esteve naquela sala antes.

- Pensam que eu o matei? - Perguntou elevando a voz, naturalmente áspera.

- Quer um advogado, Sra. Richards?

- Não preciso de um, capitão! O que necessito é que tirem essa idéia estapafúrdia da cabeça! Eu seria incapaz de matar alguém..

- Foi o que Sara falou... – Disse Grissom.

- Ela me conhece bem, e depois ... – mordeu os lábios, temendo ter falado demais.

- E depois?

- E depois... não é da sua conta, não se meta Grissom!

Grissom ainda não entendia como Sara e Kim haviam se tornado amigas. Sara era tão suave... Lembrou-se dela, discutindo com Catherine. Bem, às vezes... Sara não era grosseira:tinha consideração pelos outros... Lembrou-se dela com Ecklie. Bem, com algumas pessoas.. Sorriu consigo mesmo.

Sara devia ser da pá virada, na época da faculdade; muito jovem, com um histórico familiar sofrível, já podia bem imaginar, de onde o nome "Quarteto de Ferro", tinha surgido. Das mais sossegadas e molengas Louise e Lana, é que não havia de vir...

O interrogatório continuava.

- Eu fiquei na porta, naquele bolo de gente.

- Não, Sra. Richards: o seu fio de cabelo foi encontrado antes e dentro da sala.

Kim deu-se por vencida! Após uma pequena pausa, onde pareceu respirar fundo, declarou:

- Está bem! Eu subi à procura de Josh, ouvi o estampido e assustada, fui em direção ao som, Josh me segurou pelos ombros e me pediu para ir ao banheiro, que fica logo em frente. Disse que em poucos minutos, lá estaria cheio de gente. De fato, nem tinha fechado a porta do banheiro e já ouvi a voz desse aqui... – disse apontando para Grissom.

- P or que não podia ser vista? – Perguntou Jones.

- E por que veio atrás de Josh?

Ela fuzilou Grissom com o olhar. Atirou-se sonbre ele, como uma tigresa ferida.

- Não é da sua maldita conta Grissom; você não cala a boca mesmo,não? Sara contou-lhe, não foi?

- Contou-me o quê?

- Ouça, Sra. Richards, estou cheio das suas malcriações! Grissom, não sei bem porque as releva, eu não tenho razão para tolerá-las! Um homem morreu e estamos tentando fazer nosso papel,investigando! Não somos alcoviteiras, bisbilhotando sua vida! – Explodiu o capitão.

Racional como era, Kim ponderou que dava pouca ou nenhuma informação à polícia. Achou melhor agir diferente, Perguntou ao capitão, num tom de voz, menos agressivo:

- Meu marido ficará sabendo disso?

- Tudo dependerá do seu envolvimento no crime..- informou-lhe o capitão.

- Eu não fiz nada contra ele...

- Então não tem com o que se preocupar. Podemos voltar ao interrrogatório, Sra Richards?

Kim fez que sim, com a cabeça, e Jones refez a pergunta de Grissom.

- Por que procurava pelo Sr. McKinley?


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

- Bem, tivemos alguma coisa na noite anterior e Josh disse para eu ir procurá-lo, lá em cima, que as salas estariam vazias. Ninguém iria supor que o Prof. Hermann estaria lá e muito menos que um crime desses fosse acontecer em Harvard! – Expicou Kim.

- Deixe-me entender essa história, direito. A senhora e Josh eram amantes?

- Amantes? – Ela riu.- Oh, não, capitão! Isso demandaria sentimentos, o que seria uma enorme perda de tempo. Meu casamento não vai muito bem das pernas. As mulheres têm suas necessidades! E Josh, estava dando sopa...Eu pensei que ele fosse casado, não ia querer compromisso! Ótimo! – Deu de ombros, como se isso não tivesse importância.

Grissom olhou para ela numa mistura de surpresa e pena. Era incrível, como aquela mulher podia demonstrar tanta indiferença! Nem parecia que falavam de seu corpo, sua vida, seu destino... De repente, não era mais Kim a sua frente. Ele via a figura doce e melancólica de Sara:" é assim que ela ficará em breve, se eu não tomar uma atitude!", pensou. Sacudiu a cabeça, para espantar aquela desanimadora visão. Tomou fôlego, respirou profundamente. Fez uma última pergunta a Kim.

- O professor era destro ou canhoto?

- Ora, todos os seus ex-alunos sabiam que ele era canhoto, e daí?

- E daí, que você está livre! Não é a criminosa, Kim!

- Isso eu sei! Como chegou a essa conclusão, gênio? – Perguntou Kim, transbordando ironia

.- Bem, quem armou e cena do suicídio não sabia disso e colocou a arma na outra mão! – Comentou Grissom meio desconcertado.

- Então não foi nenhum de nós...

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Como posso dizer, se não sei a pergunta?

Grissom relutou um pouco, aquela mulher o intimidava. Olhava para aquela mulher sem alegria, nem esperança e viu Sara. Aquilo lhe apavorou, mas sabia que se não tomasse uma providência era "nisso" que a sua doce e melancólica mulher, ia se transformar.

- Qual foi o motivo da bofetada em Josh?

Ela o surpreendeu mais uma vez. Ele esperava uma resposta malcriada, em vez disso ela deu uma boa gargalhada. Depois o encarou e respondeu:

- Foi das boas, não foi? O safado disse que era solteiro, como se fosse uma grande coisa! Revelou que a moça da fotografia, que ele deve abanar na cara de qualquer mulher, era uma prima, não sei... Não pensei duas vezes: meti-lhe a mão! – Encarou Grissom por alguns segundos e depois, muito séria, disparou- Vocês homens são engraçados, se julgam a cereja do bolo! Foi-se o tempo, em que rastejávamos atrás de um casamento...E escute, não sei o que Sara viu em você, mas deve ter sido algo especial, porque ela não escolheria um qualquer! muito cuidado para não dar um passo em falso ou quem apanha é você!

Ela se despediu e desejou-lhes boa-sorte mas investigações. Grissom ficou confuso, não sabia se ela tinha falado sério a respeito dele ou se estava brincando. Com uma mulher como Kim, nunca se tinha certeza.. O capitão nunca vira em sua delegacia, mulher táo intensa e tão desatenta. Perguntou se Grissom iria ficar para o interrogatório de Putnam. Grissom olhou seu relógio de pulso, esticou a mão para o outro e disse que não podia ficar; já era tarde!

Foi até a porta, e logo veio para dentro de novo; parecia intrigado.

- Jones, o Deão Putnam, é um sujeito magro, mas com a cabeça redonda, calvo e de óculos?

- Sim; por quê?

- Eu o vi na noite do assassinato!

- Onde?

- Na porta da sala onde encontramos o professor. Você estava lá, não o viu?

Jones espremeu a testa dando a entender que estava forçando a memória, por fim, deu-se por vencido.

- Sinto muito mas não consigo me lembrar, tinha muita gente lá!

- Sim... mas que diabo! Você é um policial! – Dissse meio desesperançado.

- O que não me impede de ser falível, como todos os seres humanos... E então Grissom, mudou de idéia, quanto ao interrogatório?

Grissom deu um suspiro e concordou: não conseguiria dormir, com esse caso sem solução rondando sua cabeça.

Era quase meia-noite quando chegou à casa de Louise. Estava toda às escuras, e ele estranhou, pois Sara não tinha o costume de se deitar cedo. Mas admitia que a mulher devia estar cansada, depois de participar de várias competições, no piquenique. Ele sorriu, enquanto subia as escadas. Sara e Kim, eram muito competitivas, e assim, "O Quarteto de Ferro", continuou a ficar em primeiro lugar. Hoje como ontem, era muito difícil derrotá-lo.

Quando chegou na porta do seu quarto, viu que a luz estava apagada; entrou devagarinho, para não fazer barulho. Sara acendeu o abajur, e ele ficou consternado.

- Desculpe querida, eu não queria acordá-la!

- Eu não estava dormindo, esperava por você...

Foi então que ele olhou bem para a mulher. Ela vestia um negligé transparente vermelho e por baixo, sua pele alva e mais nada. Na hora, ele sentiu-se seco. De uma secura que nem toda água do mundo resolveria. Há muito tempo, ele não recebia um convite, assim explícoto, Ela sempre se mostrava receptiva, mas tomar a iniciativa, fazia um tempo, demasiado longo, que já não tomava.

Ele passou a língua nos lábios para umidecê-los. O peito de Sara arfava de ansiedade. Ele se jogou na cama, sobre ela, e trocavam beijos molhados, estes sim, aplacavam a secura que ele tinha.

Ele, de quando em vez, repetia um sussurro que era música, nos ouvidos dela.

- Sara... oh, Sara, meu amor!

Fizeram amor, vorazmente, como se o mundo estivesse se acabando. Perceberam que o que vinham fazendo ultimamente era uma caricatura pálida de amor. Eles sabiam fazer muito melhor.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Saciados, suados e cansados, estavam preguiçosamente relaxados, estirados na cama, um ao lado do outro. Sara moveu-se um pouco e deitou a cabeça no peito do marido. Era um bom arranjo, pois assim ela não estaria olhando Grissom de frente e ele se sentiria mais à vontade para falar o que bem quisesse.

- UAU! Há muito tempo, que não era tão bom assim, não acha, Gil?

- E a partir de agora, poderá ser sempre assim; vou voltar para casa, onde teremos um casamento de verdade!

- Isso é ótimo, querido! Mas você não vai se arrepender, se sentir infeliz?

- Infeliz eu fico sem você! E depois como formaremos uma família, como você quer, vivendo em continentes diferentes?

- Verdade? Você quer mesmo? - Perguntou Sara, transformada. Dava para perceber de longe, o seu contentamento, sua alegria, pela boa notícia.

- Claro! Eu não diria se não fosse verdade. Eu não sou...

- Eu só fico pensando se você ficará bem sem suas pesquisas... – Sara cortou-o antes que ele se alongasse nas explicações.

- Nada nos impede de viajar nas férias a lugares exóticos.

Sara disse que não via hora de chegarem em casa para viver essa nova etapa do casamento deles.

- Por que amor?- Perguntou beijando o seu cabelo. – O paraíso é aqui, ali, onde estiver nossos coraçõed. Batendo um à procura do outro e ambos, batendo em uníssono na cadência maravilhosa desse nosso amor!

- Puxa , Gil! Você está bem inspirado hoje!Espero que não se aborreça, querido, com a notícia que tenho para te dar.

- Depois de uma performance como esta, não é para estar? – Murmurou ele, malicioso.

Sara deu-lhe rindo, um ligeiro cutucão, comentou um " convencido!" e explicou que ele ficaria sozinho no almoço do dia seguinte, porque ela e Louise iriam num almoço de confraternização , onde só estariam presentes ex- alunos e professores, sem acompanhantes.

- Sinto muito, querido! O pessoal de comum acordo,resolveu pular as demais atividades, que teríamos na semana e encerrar o encontro amanhã. Não havia mais clima, devido ao assassinato do Prof. Hermann!

- Entendo perfeitamente, Sara! Irei até o aeroporto comprar nossas passagens. Compro para depois de amanhã?

- Não! – Respondeu rápido. –Compre para amanhã à noite!

- Nossa que pressa! Tudo isso é saudades de casa? – Riu Grissom.

- É saudades de nós...- disse levantando a cabeça e lhe dando um beijinho carinhoso.

- Não quer saber do interogatório?

- Claro! – Acomodou-se novamente, no peito dele. – Descobriram como ele morreu? Quem o matou?

- Sim... você tinha razão, não foram seus amigos...

- Eu disse! Não conviveria com criminosos por quatro anos! - Na voz de Sara havia um tom triunfante.

Grissom passou por cima dessa declaração porque não apreciava os dois, e eles conheciam uma Sara adolescente, que Grissom só conheceria em fotos e, por relatos de terceiros.

- Bem, a seguir, interrogamos o Deão Putnam...

- Espere um pouco, o que o deão tem a ver com isso?

- O Prof. Hermann, ia concorrer, ao cargo de Deão, nas próximas eleições.

- Nossa! Nem sabia das pretensões políticas do Prof. Hermann. o Deão Putnam já era deão, quando estudei lá! Deve ser eficiente não?

- Não, necessariamente! O professor o acusava de desviar dinheiro, para uma conta nas ilhas Caymann.

- Isto é sério, Gil! Vocês investigaram? – Sara levantou o torso, para olhar o marido.

- Sim,eu desconfiei dele, assim que ele não soube me responder, se o professor era destro ou canhoto..

- Oh, então era ele o criminoso?

- Não, ele só ajeitou o corpo, para fazer parecer suicídio!

- Se não foi ele, quem foi então? – Sara levantou-se um pouco novamente. Estava sonolenta, mas curiosa também.

- Você não vai acreditar!

- Pois, experimente! - Disse ela, com a voz meio arrastada.

- Bem, o deão estava lá em cima e entrou naquela sala, atraído pela lua acesa. Deu de cara com o Prof. Hermann, que tirou um revólver da sua gaveta e insurgiu-se contra ele, chamando-o de ""ladrão, mentiroso e hipócrita". Segundo o deão, o professor estava muito agitado. O deão tentou desarmá-lo. A essa altura o professor patinou no chão, fazendo aquelas marcas. que vimos. A arma disparou e o deão mal teve tempo de arrumá-lo na cadeira. Já havia gente chegando. Ele saiu pela outra porta e apavorado, escondeu-se no banheiro masculino, em frente da sala...

- Você acreditou nele?

- Não se trata de uma opinião pessoal, Sara, mas de evidências.

- Evidências? - Repetiu Sara, com o entendimento já meio comprometido pelo sono.

Grissom contou que, desde que a mulher morrera, o professor vivia num dormitório do campus, o detetive Jenkins foi até lá, à procura de provas contra o Deâo Putnam. Em vez disso, achou frascos de remédios para arteriosclerose, hipertensão e diabetes. Buscando em sua agenda, descobriu o nome de um geriatra, com o qual o professor vinha se tratando.

Após verificar, foi até o médico e depois de uma rápida avaliação, Jenkins resolveu trazê-lo para interrogatório. E, assim, o Dr. Mattews acabou sendo interrogado pelo capitão e por mim. Com seu jeitão sério, o médico ajeitou os óculos e declarou que o professor sofria de demência senil,que era no caso dele, uma doença vascular e dependia muito de bons hábitos de vida, largar o tabagismo e controlar o diabetes.

Era mais um problema de prevenção: uma vez que instalada, essa doença não tem cura. Eu perguntei se o professor, podia ter alguma mania em relação a alguém. O Dr. Mattews, respondeu que sim, era possível, uma vez que os pacientes apresentavam também lapsos mentais. "Penso que ele poderia, sim cismar com alguém".

Ainda perguntei se havia alguma forma concreta de provar que o professor estava doente. O Dr Mattews empertigou-se na cadeira e respondeu que sim:tinha uma ressonância magnética, eletroencefalograma e uma tomografia, para comprovar o que dizia. Além disso, o professor tinha passado por dois colegas seus, vascular e psiquiatra, que podiam testemunhar.

Jones esfregou as mãos, satisfeito. Depois que o médico saiu, virou-se para Grissom e exclamou: "Caso encerrado!". Mas não notou muito entusiasmo em Grissom:"Olhe Jones, em todo caso, investigue o deão, sim?" "Para quê? Não ouviu o que o médico disse? O professor era um lunático, um demente!", espantou-se o capitão. "Às vezes os loucos são só loucos e às vezes enxergam muito mais que nós!", filosofou Grissom.

- Tudo muito estranho, não acha, Sara? Sara! SARA!

Mas há já algum tempo, ela não o ouvia mais: os olhos foram se fechando e ela foi sendo envolvida por aquela deliciosa sensação de torpor e acabou adormecendo feliz e satisfeita, abraçada ao homem que amava tanto...

Grissom suspirou: não tinha idéia do tempo que estivera falando sozinho. No dia seguinte, teria de repetir parte da história. Apagou o abajur e tratou de dormir...

No dia seguinte, Sara acordou se sentindo ótima! Não viu Grissom por perto. Deu uma espreguiçada preguiçosa e espiou o rádio-relógio no criado-mudo. Espantou-se ao ver que ele já marcava mais de onze horas. Levantou-se de um salto e foi tomar uma chuveirada.

Desceu por volta de meio dia, cantarolando uma alegre canção, que acabara de ouvir no rádio. Vestia um conjunto branco, que a deixava luminosa. Sorriu ao ver o marido e a amiga conversando.

- Bom dia! Puxa, espero não estar atrasada!

- Bom-dia, dorminhoca! Não se preocupe, temos tempo ainda! – Respondeu Louise.

Sara aproximou-se do marido e beijou-o. Ele ficou surpreso, pois já não estava mais acostumado com essas coisas. Louise percebendo seu embaraço, começou a falar, tirando o foco dele:

- O Grissom me contou do que aconteceu ao Prof. Hermann. Que coisa, não?

- Não sei!Eu parei quando o detetive Jenkins foi até o quarto do professor,à procura de evidências contra o deão...- virou-se para o marido e, fazendo-lhe um carinho em seu rosto disse.

- Nós já vamos, você ficará bem?


	19. Chapter 19

Epílogo

- Sim, afinal vocês não vão na China, vão aqui perto!

Sara não ficou satisfeita; não era a resposta que queria ouvir. Agora que haviam se reencontrado, ela não queria ficar um minuto longe dele.

- Aliás, vou até o aeroporto, Louise já me explicou o caminho...

- Sim, pensei em irmos andando até a faculdade,e deixar o carro para o Grissom, afinal Harvard é tão pertinho! – Falou Louise.

- Ou eu poderia levá-las e ir ao aeroporto..- sugeriu Grissom.

Sara afirmou que elas iriam a pé mesmo, o que ensejaria a Louise contar-lhe o fim da história do professor. Louise aproveitou a chance e perguntou:

- Aliás o que você fez, para ter tanto sono assim?

Sara sentiu suas orelhas pegando fogo, abaixou os olhos e não respondeu. Surpreendeu-se quando Grissom abriu a boca.

- Acho que a culpa é minha! Sabe o que é Louise? Às vezes sou tão maçante, contando uma história, que dou sono a mim mesmo!

As duas estavam quase saindo, quando Grissom lembrou de perguntar à mulher se queria passagens para aquela noite. Sara respondeu que sim, e teve de se explicar à amiga, que se mostrava inconformada.

- Mas já? Pensei que ficaríamos mais um tempo juntas...

- Já ficamos tempo demais! Estou desfalcando minha equipe; minha supervisora foi muito compreensiva! Pensei que nem poderíamos vir! – Tentava explicar Sara.

Saíram afinal, e Sara contou à desolada amiga, que ela havia enfim se acertado com Grissom e iriam finalmente ficar juntos, na mesma cidade, na mesma casa, como um casal normal. Apesar de sentir um pouco triste, Louise conseguiu demonstrar contentamento, com a grande notícia.

- Que bom, Sara, fico feliz por você!

Chegaram ao refeitório em cima da hora. "O Quarteto de Ferro" ocupou uma mesa, com o prof. Taylor, de matemática, que junto com o prof. Hermann, eram os favoritos de Sara. Ela se sentia muito grata, porque sabia que lá tinha o dedo de Louise, que transmitia as últimas notícias da investigação a respeito da morte do prof. Hermann.

Passaram umas horas agradáveis juntos, relembrando velhas histórias, fazendo inúmeros brindes e trocando endereços... Na hora das despedidas, Sara foi à mesa vizinha, onde estavam Nate, Beth, Josh e o prof. Kaufman, de Física Quântica.

Abraçou Nate longamente, sentiu umas indesejadas lágrimas, surgirem em seu rosto. O amigo soltou-se do abraço e olhou para ela, que desviava o olhar, sem poder encará-lo.

- Você sabe, não? Como se contar para Louise, não significasse contar a você! Certas coisas não mudam nunca! – Ele sorriu melancolicamente.

- Nate... Eu...- Sara tinha dificuldade em se expressar e já estava começando a chorar.

O amigo pôs de leve os dedos sobre sua boca, impedindo-a de falar.

- Não diga nada, Sarinha!Não deixe essa despedida ficar pior do que já é! Deixe-me levar uma lembrança boa de você! Vai embora logo?

Sara limpou o rosto e respondeu que estava indo, logo mais à noite. Nate sentia não poder ver Grissom de novo; simpatizara mesmo com ele.

-Sei que não devia, mas vou deixar-lhe um conselho: o Grissom é um bom sujeito e ama você de verdade! Ame-o muito, Sarinha! Porque no fim das contas é só o que interessa! – Falou e procurou a esposa, com o olhar.

- Pode deixar comigo! – Sara tinha os olhos úmidos e brilhantes.

Agachou-se um pouco e abraçou Beth bem apertado e declarou o enorme respeito que sentia por ela. A"baixinha" se atrapalhou, pois foi pega de surpresa. Respondeu que, vindo de quem vinha, era muito importante para ela. Sara aproximou-se de Josh e, ele instintivamente recuou um pouco, com receio de uma outra bofetada.

Sara sorriu. Como reagira de um jeito dramático ao dar-lhe aquela bofetada! Podia ter resolvido de outro modo, afastando o rosto. Lembrou da história da foto. Josh não era nenhum monstro: só era fraco. Sara ignorou o recuo e beijou-lhe o rosto. Afinal, muito provavelmente, não o veria mais.

Ia já voltar para sua mesa, quando ouviu uma voz esganiçada chamando seu nome: era Denise, querendo se despedir dela. "Claro! Por que não?", suspirou Sara. Agachou-se um pouco e abraçou-a. Depois de Denise encher seus ouvidos, por um bom quarto de hora, ela pôs-se na ponta dos pés e abraçou Sara novamente. Passou-lhe a seguir um pedacinho de papel.

- É meu endereço eletrônico. Sei que moramos longe e, somos pessoas muito ocupadas. Nos vermos é algo quase impossível! Poderemos manter o contato, através de e-mails, o que acha?

- Boa idéia, Denise! - Disse engolindo em seco.

Sara tinha idéia de jogar o papelzinho no fundo da bolsa e esquecê-lo. Grissom que a perdoasse:carente ou não ela era muito chata. Ela tinha pena, mas pouca paciência para aturar as chatices da colega, sua pena era inversamente proporcional a sua paciência.

Quando enfim se livrou da incômoda colega, foi despedir-se das amigas.

- Bem, Lana, devo voltar hoje à noite para casa, então suponho que isso seja um adeus...

- Nossa, já vai? Que saída mais intempestiva, amiga! – Reclamou Lana, fazendo beicinho.

- Minha supervisora já foi muito condescendente por me deixar vir, não quero abusar! Você vai embora quando?

- Bem, eu e Kim ficaremos até o fim de semana, como estava programado...É tão difícil nos vermos, que vamos aproveitar! Nossas passagens foram compradas quando chegamos. – Explicou.

Sara deu-lhe um longo abraço. Sabia que dicilmente a veria de novo. Só queria mesmo que ela fosse feliz, a doce e cordata Lana. Sempre longe de confusões, sempre pondo pano quentes, na impulsividade dos outros. Agora, ficara pouco com ela; mas nos tempos de Faculdade, lhe consertara o equilíbrio frágil, inúmeras vezes.

Restava se despedir de Kim. Sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil, pois depois do envolvimento sem sentido com Josh, a relaçao delas, tinha ficado meio estremecida. Sara era muito moderna em certas coisas, e muito antiquada, em relação a , ela e Kim, tinham gênio forte, nunca dando o braço a torcer.

Contudo, Sara estava feliz aquele dia e pensou afinal, que não valeria perturbar uma amizade de anos, por um Josh qualquer. Além do quê, Kim já tinha idade mais do que suficiente, para decidir o que melhor lhe convinha. Kim também resolveu vigiar a língua, para não dizer tudo o que lhe viesse a cabeça. Gostava muito de Sara, para irritá-la de alguma forma. E seria tão difícil vê-la, outra vez...

Se abraçaram, com intensidade, sem reservas, nem ressentimentos. Trocaram endereços, telefones.

- Não perderei mais o contato com vocês! – Prometeu Sara, olhando para as amigas.

- Afinal, "O Quarteto de Ferro" é indestrutível! – Disse Lana.

- YEAH! – Gritaram todas ao mesmo tempo, dando-se as mãos.

Todos no refeitório, viraram-se para ver e tiveram uma confortável sensação de "dèja vú". Por um instante, todos recuaram no tempo. Kim não se aguentou e desabafou.

- Olhe, Sara, não vou mentir: não simpatizo com Grissom, não é o homem que eu escolheria para você.No entanto, se você o escolheu, deve ter lá os seus motivos. Confio em você, Sara! Seja muito feliz!

Sara deu um sorrisinho:aquela era sua Kim, não aquela estranha, que fazia uma força danada, para se segurar. Abraçou-a novamente, enquanto Lana punha uma expressão engraçada no rosto:"ia indo tão bem...", pensava.

Quando as duas chegaram em casa, Grissom já tinha voltado do aeroporto, anunciou que as passagens foram compradas para as 18:30 h. Sara subiu apressada, para pôr algumas coisas, nas malas.

Louise foi levá-los ao aeroporto. A viagem foi muito diferente, daquela alegre viagem na ida. Esta foi melancólica e calada. Ninguém estava dado a conversar, embora Sara estivesse exultante, com as últimos acontecimentos em sua vida. Louise estava muito abatida, ela não tinha se preparado adequadamente, para aquele momento.

- Não vamos nos ver de novo, não é?

Sara não queria dar falsas esperanças à amiga. Encarou-a e falou o mais sinceramente possível.

- Bem, será muito difícil nos vermos de novo! Mas sem dúvida teremos mais contato! Afinal, através de você pode-se saber de todo mundo!

- É, sou uma espécie de "central de informações". – Disse tristemente.

Grissom aproveitou e se despediu de Louise.

- Obrigado por tudo! Nossa estadia foi ótima, não tenho nada a falar! Eu gostei muito em conhecê-la!

- Saiba que a recíproca é verdadeira! Gostei muito de você, acho que Sara tem muita sorte em tê-lo conhecido! Desejo de coração, toda a felicidade do mundo pra vocês!

- Oh, minha querida! Não fique assim, nós estamos todos bem! Um conselho: dê uma chance a Lewis, você merece ser feliz, Louise! – Sara abraçou-a efusivamente. Apesar dela não ver a hora de chegar em casa, custava-lhe separar-se da amiga reencontrada.

Mas Grissom resolveu esse assunto para ela, pegou o braço da mulher e disse suave mas, firme.

- Vamos querida! O nosso vôo já foi anunciado!

Os dois foram até a zona de embarque, Do saguão, Louise acompanhou o avião, desde a decolagem, até ele sair do seu raio de visão. Tudo acabado..Agora ela podia sair dali...No dia seguinte, almoçaria com Lana e Kim, e passaria a tarde com Nate e Beth. Suspirou... A vida seguia seu rumo... Podia não ser perfeita, mas lhe propiciara conhecer pessoas maravilhosas,disso ela tinha certeza...

FIM

.


End file.
